La Sombra de la Perla
by WingzemonX
Summary: Inuyasha y los otros siguen en su misión de reunir todos los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon y encotrar el escondite de Naraku para destruirlo. Sin embargo los movimientos de Naraku parecen cambiar de pronto. La Perla de Shikon está a poco de ser reunida
1. CAPITULO 1: AQUELLOS QUE LA BUSCAN

**- - - - - - - - - - NOTAS INTRODUCTORIAS: - - - - - - - - - -**

- Este Fanfic está basado en su gran mayoría en el anime "_**Sengoku Otogi Zōshi InuYasha"**_, conocido simplemente como "_**InuYasha"**_, basándose por completo y únicamente en su serie de **anime**, es decir, no tomará en cuenta lo ocurrido en el manga que no haya pasado en el anime. Aviso porque este Fanfic toma parte a la mitad de la serie animada y de ahí toma un camino diferente, que se basa en pequeñas partes en lo ocurrido en ésta, pero por el resto es totalmente una línea diferente y por lo tanto un final también, por lo que consideré como mejor medida no tomar en cuanta lo ocurrido en el Manga.

- En esta historia también se hace referencia y hacen su aparición en algunos capítulos situación y personajes de otras series, principalmente "_**Yu Yu Hakusho"**_, sin embargo todo el Fanfic se trata casi por completo de "_**InuYasha"**_. Las referencias a otras series son mínimas y sirve para a completar la historia.

- Ésta es una historia del género "Realidad Alterna" hasta cierto punto. La historia de "_**InuYasha"**_ es la misma planteada desde el inicio del anime hasta un cierto punto en donde se crea la Realidad Alterna. Sobre donde se ubica eses punto, es difícil poder colocarla en un punto específico del anime, pero posiblemente se encuentre después del **capitulo 74** o **78**. Sólo puedo darles estos datos que los ayudarán a ubicarla más o menos:

a) Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kykio y Kouga se encuentran buscando el Castillo de Naraku.

b) Kouga ya perdió a sus compañeros en manos de de Kagura.

c) Inuyasha ya conoce el Bakoyouha y ya posee el Filo Rojo.

d) Sesshoumaru ya tiene a Toukijin.

e) Ya aparecieron Kagura y Kana.

Eso es todo por ahora. Cómo siempre, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y la disfruten. Par cualquier comentario o sugerencia, mi correo esta abierto:

azor_

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**LA SOMBRA  
DE LA PERLA**_

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 1. "_LOS QUE LA BUSCAN"_**

- ¡Kohaku! – Gritó la exterminadora al ver como la figura de su pequeño hermano se alejaba a lo lejos, saltando de rama en rama con una precisión y agilidad a la que cualquier ninja aspiraría. Mientras su figura se perdía más y más de su vista, pudo ver como volteaba a verla por unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de frialdad; esos no eran los ojos de su hermano, parecían los ojos de un demonio...

En lo más hondo de su corazón quería ir detrás de él, perseguirlo y tenerlo cerca una vez más. Era el único miembro de su familia que podía seguir a su lado, lo único que la mantenía conectada con su pasado. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, él seguía siendo su hermano. Sin embargo, algo detuvo su deseos en ese momento.

- ¡Sango!, ¡¿Dónde estas?! – Escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos que la llamaba desde atrás. Algo desconcertada, se giró en dirección de donde venían los gritos, volteando a ver a Inuyasha y a Miroku, que corrían hacía dónde ella estaba, seguidos por su leal mascota Kirara.

- Sango, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó el Monje Miroku en cuanto la vio. De inmediato, notó la tristeza en su rostro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, incapaces de poder pronunciar alguna palabra.

- Sango, ¿Estás herida? – Le preguntó el mitad demonio al notar la herida en su brazo.

- Ya no importa. – Les respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. – No es nada; ¿Qué pasó con la criatura?

- Escapó junto con el fragmento. – Agregó mirando en la dirección de la que venían. – No debe de estar muy lejos de aquí, aún podemos alcanzarlo.

Miroku volteó a ver a Sango de reojo. De inmediato pudo notar que su semblante aún reflejaba cierta inquietud. Ellos no estaban seguros de a qué se debía, pero esto era debido a que acababa de ver de nuevo a su hermano Kohaku, y a que éste aún estaba en las garras de Naraku.

- Talvez no sea buena idea ir en estos momentos Inuyasha. – Comentó Miroku, tratando con esto de no perturbar más a la exterminadora de lo que ya estaba, pero ella intervino de pronto.

- Está bien excelencia. Será mejor que vayamos de una vez.

- Pero Sango…

- Andando, no hay tiempo que perder. – Sin decir nada más, tomó con firmeza su arma, y corrió en la dirección en la que se habían aproximado sus compañeros. Kirara la siguió por detrás y cuando ya estaban algo lejos, la exterminadora se subió a su espalda y ambas se alejaron. Después de unos segundos, Miroku e Inuyasha hicieron lo mismo.

Mientras Inuyasha y los otros comenzaban de nuevo a moverse, sus otros compañeros de viaje se encontraban caminando entre los árboles del bosque. La joven de cabellos negros y uniforme escolar marchaba con cuidado, teniendo a su lado su bicicleta rosada. Refugiado en la canasta del vehículo de dos ruedas, estaba el pequeño Shippou, que se encuentra viendo al frente. Los demás se habían ido tan rápido que prácticamente se habían olvidado de ellos.

- ¿A dónde se habrán ido esos tres? – Se preguntaba el niño zorro, mientras seguían su camino.

- Sólo espero que no les haya pasado nada malo. – Agregó Kagome, mientras en su rostro se podía notar algo de preocupación.

Como siempre la causa del combate había sido uno de los fragmentos de la afamada "Perla de Shikon", esa joya que habían estado buscando durante todo ese tiempo, prácticamente desde la primera vez que Kagome puso un pie en esas tierras tan extrañas para ella. Parecía que ya había pasado una eternidad desde la primera vez que estuvo en esa Era del pasado y comenzó a buscar uno por uno los fragmentos de esa joya. Ahora eran un grupo numeroso unido por la misma misión, aunque en el fondo cada uno poseía diferentes fines.

De pronto, un movimiento a su izquierda llama la atención de la sacerdotisa. Al girarse, ve como la figura de una persona se mueve sigilosamente entre las ramas de los árboles, saltando de rama en rama en la dirección contraria a la que ellos van. En cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su silueta, pudo apreciar como en su espalda se despedía un brillo intenso.

- "¡Es Kohaku!" – Piensa la joven en cuanto lo ve pasar. Ese chico tenía que ser el hermano menor de Sango. Por unos momentos pensó en darse la media vuelta y seguirlo, pero algo más hizo que cambiara su atención hacía el frente. – ¡Siento la presencia del fragmento!

- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclamó sorprendido Shippou al oírla.

De entre los árboles frente a ellos, surgió una enorme figura que se lanzaba con fuerza en su contra. Su cuerpo era largo, como el de una serpiente, con piel en un tono gris oscuro. Al frente, tenía un par de brazos en forma de cuchillas, y un hocico grande y picudo, además de unos grandes ojos rojizos.

- ¡Es ese monstruo! – Dijo el pequeño demonio, saltando de la bicicleta para refugiarse detrás de su amiga. Kagome rápidamente tomó su arco y una de sus flechas, apuntando hacía la criatura.

- Shippou, ocúltate detrás de mí. – Le ordenó la joven, antes de disparar con fuerza su arma.

La flecha salió volando en el aire mientras se cubría con un resplandor blanco y rosado. La punta se clavó en el costado derecho de la criatura, partiéndolo en dos.

- ¡Lo logré! – Dijo satisfecha al ver su triunfo. Sin embargo, esta felicidad no le duró mucho.

Inmediatamente después de haberlo atacado, los pedazos de la criatura se comenzaron a pegar de nuevo, hasta crear de nuevo su cuerpo y alzarse de nuevo en el aire como nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Oh no! – Exclamó sorprendida. Había olvidado que esas criaturas tenían la habilidad de reconstruir sus cuerpos.

La joven del futuro trató de cargar de nuevo su arco, pero la cola del monstruo la golpeó con fuerza antes de que pudiera lograrlo, haciendo que tanto su arco como sus flechas cayeran lejos de ella.

- ¡Kagome! – Gritó el pequeño niño preocupado mientras corría hacía ella. Sin embargo, la enorme cara del monstruo, lo hizo retroceder del miedo.

El golpe había dejado algo aturdida a Kagome. Para cuando logró alzar la mirada de nuevo, lo primero que vio fue la enorme mandíbula de la criatura, que se acercaba a donde ella estaba. Por simple reflejo, la joven soltó un fuerte grito, como esperando que alguien la escuchara.

De pronto, justo cuando parecía que sería devorada por aquella criatura, la silueta de una persona surge de lo más profundo del bosque, lanzándose contra la enorme serpiente. Lo único que Kagome pudo ver es como esa figura lo golpeaba, haciéndolo pedazos de un sólo golpe. Al mismo tiempo que el extraño realizaba su ataque, un fuerte resplandor blanco cubrió todo el sitio. Para cuando Kagome ya pudo ver bien, vio la figura de su salvador, con el fragmento de Shikon en su mano.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Dijo emocionada la sacerdotisa volteándolo a ver. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio con más claridad, pudo ver de quién se trataba, y no era la persona que ella creía. – Kouga…

Su salvador había sido ese chico lobo de cabellos oscuros, vestido con ropas de piel. Una vez realizada su labor, el chico se volvió hacía ella y le sonrió de una manera segura, mientras se agachaba a donde estaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien mi querida Kagome? – Le preguntó con cariño mientras tomaba una de sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- Sí, gracias Kouga. – Le respondió, algo sorprendida aún. Sin ponerle mucha atención a la reacción de la chica, Kouga colocó dos fragmentos lentamente en su mano.

- Esto te pertenece.

- Pero… - Justo cuando Kagome iba a decir algo, es interrumpida por la voz de otra persona.

- ¡Kagome! – Escuchan de pronto que su amiga Sango grita a lo lejos.

En unos segundos, la exterminadora baja del cielo, montada en su compañera Kirara. De inmediato, las figuras de Miroku e Inuyasha se aparecieron en el lugar tras su compañera de combate. Este último no se vio muy feliz cuando posó sus ojos dorados sobre ese chico demonio que estaba a lado de Kagome.

- ¡¿Aún sigues aquí lobo rabioso?! – Le gritó molesto, acercándosele.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Le contestó Kouga con el mismo sentimiento. – Pero tú dime, ¿Dónde rayos estabas?, ¿No deberías de haberte quedado a proteger a Kagome?

- ¡¿Cómo dices?!

- Kouga derrotó al otro de los monstruos, recuperó el fragmento de la perla y salvó a Kagome de ser comida – Agregó el niño zorro, mientras se asomaba por el hombro de Kagome.

Inuyasha se quedó algo serio al escuchar las palabras de Shippou. Vio que en el suelo aún se veían los restos de la criatura que Kouga acababa de derrotar, así que lo que le decía tenía que ser cierto. Una vez más volteó a ver al chico lobo, el cual lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que prácticamente lo hacía reventar de rabia.

- ¿Es cierto eso? – Preguntó Inuyasha con algo de enfado en sus palabras.

- ¿Eso te molesta acaso bestia? – Inuyasha estaba a punto de responderle como era su costumbre, pero Kouga, desinteresado en lo que le pudiera decir, se giró hacía Kagome, tomando sus manos con firmeza. – Kagome, lo siento pero hasta ahora no he encontrado la ubicación del Castillo de Naraku, pero te prometo que lo encontraré y acabaré con él dentro de poco.

- No te preocupes por eso… - Le respondió Kagome, algo avergonzada.

- Nos vemos querida Kagome. – Después de despedirse, el cuerpo de Kouga se cubrió con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, para luego alejarse corriendo por el bosque.

Inuyasha lo siguió con la vista mientras se alejaba, aún claramente enojado. Mientras tanto, Kagome observó con detenimiento los dos fragmentos que Kouga le había dejado, algo extrañada de que no se los hubiera llevado con él.

En ese momento, pareció recordar de golpe lo que había visto antes de que esa criatura la atacara.

- Sango, ¿viste a Kohaku? – Le preguntó la joven a su compañera, algo temerosa. La exterminadora se exaltó ante la pregunta, al igual que sus dos amigos.

Después de un segundo, el rostro de Sango volvió a cubrirse con tristeza al recordar a su hermano. Bajó la mirada lentamente al tiempo que le respondía.

- Sí, lo vi… - Al ver esta reacción por parte de su amiga, Kagome pensó que tal vez no debió haber preguntado eso.

Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango, había fallecido junto con su padre y sus compañeros hace ya algún tiempo antes de que ellos la conocieran, todo por la culpa de ese demonio tan despreciable al cual todos se encontraban siguiéndola la pista: Naraku. Ahora, no bastándole con haberle arrebatado su familia, amigos, compañeros y aldea, este Demonio usa a su hermano como un esclavo para sus fines malignos, teniendo su mente totalmente controlada, y su cuerpo activo gracias a uno de los fragmentos de Shikon.

Cada vez que lo veía, esa persona se parecía menos a su pequeño hermano, y más a un ser frío y sin sentimientos. Poco a poco sentía que Naraku lo jalaba más y más hacía sus oscuras garras.

- Bueno, bueno, no hay nada más que hacer aquí. – Comentó Miroku con su habitual tono calmado, intentando aligerar el ambiente. – ¿Cuántos fragmentos tenemos ahora señorita Kagome?

La chica del futuro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta del monje. Aún un poco preocupada por la reacción que había tenido Sango a su pregunta, tomó el pequeño botecillo que colgaba de su cuello, en donde se encontraban tres pequeños pedazos de un material similar al cuarzo rosado: tres fragmentos de Shikon.

- Con los dos fragmentos que nos dio Kouga, ahora tenemos cinco fragmentos.

- ¿Sólo cinco? – Comentó con un poco de fastidio el Hanyou, mirando los fragmentos. – Llevamos mucha desventaja, ¡de seguro Naraku ya tiene toda la perla!

- Tranquilo Inuyasha. – Mencionó Kagome al notar esa reacción. – Mientras nosotros protejamos estos fragmentos, Naraku no podría reunir toda la Perla.

Kagome admiro de nuevo los fragmentos que guardaba consigo. A lo largo de su viaje habían obtenido varios de ellos, incluso llegado a obtener una parte considerable de la perla. Sin embargo, también a lo largo de su viaje habían encontrado varios obstáculos y enemigos que se los habían quitado de las manos. En esos momentos Naraku también se encontraba reuniéndola, y era del conocimiento de varios que era el que más poseía, y lo más seguro era que como dijo Inuyasha, ya estaba a punto de reunirla toda.

Miroku meditaba sobre este tema por su lado, mientras seguía admirando el botecillo que cargaba la sacerdotisa.

- Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión cuando Naraku nos mostró su Perla…

******

Eso había ocurrido hace ya mucho tiempo, la primera vez que el grupo conoció a Kanna, la segunda extensión creada por Naraku. Usando su poder, Kanna le había regresado el Viento Cortante a Inuyasha, y gracias a eso él había terminado herido y tirado en el suelo. Luego de eso, Naraku había hecho su aparecido en escena, prácticamente bajando del cielo y colocándose a lado de Kagura y Kanna.

- Es verdad, ya que ustedes surgieron gracias a la ayuda de esa mujer. – Mencionó el Demonio llamado Naraku al volver la vista hacía Miroku de nuevo. – Me pregunto que cara pondría si viera a Inuyasha muerto…

Dicho eso, el Demonio metió su mano dentro de su traje, buscando un objeto que de inmediato tomó en su mano, extendiéndola al frente y mostrándosele sin el menor pudor al Monje Budista: la Perla de Shikon. No estaba completa, pero le faltaba un pedazo muy pequeño, incluso era más de tres cuartos de ella. La hermosa joya rosada brillaba con fuerza entre toda la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

- No puede ser. – Murmuró muy sorprendido Miroku al reconocer ese objeto. – El fragmento que posee Naraku es casi toda la Perla.

- Hace unos momentos dijiste que no me gusta ensuciarme las manos, ¿no es así? Sin embargo, siempre hay alguien más que da las órdenes. Lo que quiero decir es que hay una mujer que uso al Gran Naraku para quitarle la vida a Inuyasha.

- ¿Una mujer? – Murmuró extrañado Miroku al oírlo, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir de que hablaba. – ¡Imposible!

- Es una mujer muy valiente... Estoy hablando de Kykio.

******

Inuyasha pareció enojarse incluso más al recordar esa escena, y eso fue notorio para todos pues de inmediato se giró hacía otro lado sin decir nada. Miroku no le puso mucha importancia a eso y continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. De seguro en estos momentos Naraku posee muchos más fragmentos que en aquella ocasión.

- En todo caso eso fue culpa de esa sacerdotisa, por quitarle los fragmentos a Kagome. – Agregó de pronto la exterminadora con algo de cansancio.

Ese comentario hizo que todos se sobresaltaran, volteando a ver de reojo a Inuyasha, el cuál seguía dándoles la espalda. El comentario de Sango iba dirigido a Kykio, la sacerdotisa que había sellado a Inuyasha y de quien Kagome era su reencarnación. Ella le había arrebatado a Kagome un pedazo de la Perla que habían reunido de varios fragmentos, un pedazo relativamente grande que después fue a caer a manos de Naraku. Gracias a eso, este demonio ha obtenido nuevos e increíbles poderes.

El motivo del porque Kykio hizo eso le son desconocidos, y es posible que sólo ella e Inuyasha los conozcan. Kagome miró con discreción a su compañero, que seguía mirando a otro lado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, muy similar a como se encontraba Sango.

- "En todo caso, ¿Cuántos fragmentos quedarán todavía esparcidos?" – Pensó para sí misma mientras le echaba un último vistazo a sus fragmentos.

Muy lejos de ahí, en otra región escondida de la vista de cualquier persona común, se encontraba un enorme castillo, rodeado por completo por una densa niebla oscura, la cual parecía resguardar la construcción como un campo de fuerza. En los jardines del palacio no se veía ni una sola persona, ni un guardia o sirviente; todo parecía estar completamente desierto. Si embargo no era así, ya que en el interior de una de las habitaciones se encuentra la figura del actual "dueño" del palacio.

Este ser con forma humana se encuentra sentando en el suelo, acompañado a su lado por una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y traje del mismo color, que sostenía un espejo en sus manos en cuyo cristal se reflejaba una imagen. De pronto, la figura de una tercera persona se hace presente en el lugar, justo detrás de una de las cortinas de la habitación.

- Ya he vuelto señor Naraku – Le dijo el recién llegado, ocultado su cuerpo del otro lado de la cortina mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

- Ah, Kohaku. – Exclamó el demonio sin voltear a verlo; su atención estaba complemente puesta en el espejo. – ¿Tienes algo que informar?

- Inuyasha y el resto de sus amigos tienen en su poder cinco fragmentos de la perla. Kouga aún posee dos, y al parecer la sacerdotisa Kykio se apoderó de uno hace poco. Sesshoumaru y su grupo aún siguen sin tener interés en reunirlos.

- Ya veo. – El demonio rió divertido ante las nuevas noticias. – En total mis enemigos poseen sólo ocho fragmentos.

Naraku alzó su mano derecha, admirando con detenimiento la joya que estaba en ella. La Perla de Shikon, la joya rosada cubierta con un resplandor oscuro y maligno, la joya que tantos se encontraban buscando en esos momentos, ya casi estaba completa en su mano. Tal y como Miroku lo predijo, su aspecto era ya muy diferente al que ellos recordaban. El pedazo que faltaba para completarla era cada vez menor; era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

- Ya tienes la mayoría de los Fragmentos. – Se escuchó de pronto que otra persona pronunciaba en el mismo sitio. La figura de su otra extensión, la mujer de nombre "Kagura", apareció justo detrás de Kanna, la niña de traje blanco. – Aún así te ves algo preocupado últimamente Naraku. Me refiero al hecho de que te has esmerado más que antes a averiguar la ubicación de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon.

- No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando Kagura. – Le respondió su amo, sin quitar sus ojos de la joya. – Nada me preocupa en estos momentos. Después de todo estoy muy por encima de mis perseguidores.

- De ser así, ¿Por qué enviaste a Kohaku a que investigara cuantos fragmentos tenían Inuyasha y el resto?

Naraku guardó silencio sin voltear a ver a Kagura en ningún momento. Luego de unos segundos, cerro su puño ocultando tanto a la perla como su brillo entre sus dedos.

- No te preocupes Kagura. – Dijo de pronto mientras guardaba la Perla en el interior de su traje. – Dentro de poco todo se te será aclarado. Sin embargo, puedo decirte que considerando que ya me falta tan poco para reunir toda la Perla, es necesario que ponga en movimiento mi verdadero plan.

- ¿Tú verdadero plan? – Exclamó confundida la controladora del viento. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

El Youkai de cabello largo río un poco por la pregunta de su extensión.

- No te apresures… Considérate afortunada, pues serás testigo del nacimiento de un nuevo mundo…

Naraku alzó la mirada de nuevo hacía el espejo que Kanna sostenía. En él, veía reflejada la figura de una persona. Parecía ser un hombre, de cabello albino y largo, que caminaba solo por el bosque.

Era de mañana y el sol brillaba con toda intensidad. Poco a poco las personas de esta pequeña aldea comienzan su rutina habitual. Esa región siempre se había mantenido alejada de las frecuentes guerras que sucedían en casi todo el país. Era un lugar pacífico, en donde algunas personas emigraban para huir de la era tan conflictiva, y por ello había crecido considerablemente. Aún así, seguía teniendo la apariencia de una modesta aldea, como tantas que existían esparcidas por toda esa tierra.

Esa mañana a simple vista no parecía diferente a otras tantas que habían sucedido en ella. Todo sería igual que en otros días, si no fuera por una visita inesperada que les había llegado de pronto. Inuyasha y sus amigos habían arribado a este sitio después del combate que habían tenido esa noche y su encuentro con Kouga.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron en ese viaje en busca de todos los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon; eran estos fragmentos los que los habían reunidos, y eran en parte ellos los que los mantenían juntos en él. Pero la perla no era lo único que mantenía junto al grupo. Además de esto, cada uno buscaba al temible demonio "Naraku", ese poderoso Youkai que desde hace mucho tiempo se encontraba reuniendo la perla para cumplir sus deseo. Cada uno de ellos lo buscaba por alguna u otra razón, pero no era fácil de encontrar en esos momentos. El lugar en el que se encontraba su Castillo en el momento en el que Sango estuvo en él, ahora estaba completamente vacío, como si se lo hubieran llevado desde el cielo. Ahora su paradero era un misterio para todos los que lo buscan, que no se limitaban solamente a su grupo.

Esa mañana lo primero que el grupo quiso asegurar era donde pasar la noche. Miroku se encontraba en el interior de una de las casas del pueblo, por supuesto una de las más grandes y ricas del lugar, acompañado por el propietario mientras hace sus habituales exorcismos. Frecuentemente el monje Miroku realizaba una limpia a alguna de las casas del pueblo al que le llagaban, fuera o no una verdadera limpia. Por cortesía el propietario de la casa prácticamente tenía la obligación de ofrecerle hospedaje al monje. De esa manera obtenían donde pasara la noche con mucha frecuencia, al menos cuando no tenían deseos de seguir acampando.

Kagome y Shippou observaban la operación desde el jardín, mientras éste último se refugia en los brazos de su amiga. El monje colocó un pergamino en una de las paredes de la habitación seguido por un conjuro para exorcizar.

- Listo – Dijo mientras se giraba al dueño de la casa. – Con esto su casa queda libre de malas energías.

- Muchas gracias excelencia. – Agradeció el hombre mayor, inclinándose al frente – Por favor, acepten hospedarse en mi casa esta noche.

- Será todo un honor. – Contestó el monje realizando el mismo gesto de respeto.

Una ligera gotita de sudor surgió en las cabezas de Kagome y Shippou tras ver la acción habitual de su compañero de viaje. Las líneas de cada uno parecían como un Dejavú para ambos, pues casi siempre era la misma rutina. Ambos comienzan a conversar entre ellos en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención de Miroku o del dueño de la casa.

- Este Miroku nunca aprende. – Pronunció Shippou después de un suspiro profundo.

- Por lo menos hoy no dormiremos a la intemperie. – Agregó Kagome con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya todo estaba acabado, Shippou saltó de los brazos de Kagome, y se dirigió hacía afuera de la residencia.

- Voy a dar un paseo por el bosque. – Le dijo antes de irse.

- Esta bien Shippou, pero cuídate. – Le indicó la Sacerdotisa con cuidado. A lo largo de ese viaje ya casi se había transformado en su nueva madre.

Una vez que Shippou ya se había ido, Kagome se quedó unos momentos muy pensativa. Lentamente se volteó hacía su alrededor, admirando el jardín de la residencia. De pronto, parece distinguir el rojo vivo del traje de Inuyasha, sentado en el pasillo de madera exterior frente a una de las habitaciones.

El mitad demonio se encontraba sentado con sus brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados y su leal espada a un lado. A juzgar por su rostro, parecía seguir enojado. De pronto, el Hanyou abre su ojo izquierdo en cuanto siente que alguien se le acerca, sólo para ver como Kagome se sienta a su lado.

- Hola Inuyasha, ¿cómo estas? – Saludó la chica del futuro con una sonrisa amistosa mientras se sentaba junto a él.

- ¿Qué quieres Kagome? – Le contestó él por su parte, utilizando su enojo habitual.

- Has estado enojado desde anoche ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Kouga mató a los dos monstruos y no se llevó ninguno de los fragmentos; nos los dejó, ¿no?

- ¡Es exactamente eso lo que me molesta! – Gritó molesto el chico de traje rojo, inclinándose un poco hacía el frente.

Kagome no comprendía muy bien lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, cuando se puso a pensar detenidamente en lo que había ocurrido anoche, no tardó mucho en tener una idea de lo que pasaba. A veces ella había visto que Inuyasha se enojaba cuando Kouga se le acercaba o le decía algo a ella, como si se pusiera "celoso". Había llegado a pensar que todo eso era su imaginación, ya que después de todo él había dicho ya que quería a Kykio. ¿Por qué se pondría celoso de Kouga?

Pero fuera como fuera en esos momentos él estaba enojado, pues Kouga la había salvado y no él. No tenía previsto que el orgulloso Inuyasha se sintiera tan celoso por eso. Un ligero rubor surgió en el rostro de Kagome al momento en que esos pensamientos comenzaron a recorrer su cabeza. Aunque no le agradaba que se enojara con Kouga, se sentía hasta cierto punto "contenta" por lo que ocurría...

- Inuyasha, no debes de enojarte. – Inuyasha notó una mirada extraña en los ojos de Kagome, una mirada que lo dejó muy extrañado. – Kouga me salvó ya que estaba cerca, pero si tú hubieras estado, hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Qué? – El rostro del Hanyou se cubrió de confusión. – pero yo…

- No es la gran cosa. No le hagas caso a lo que te dijo. No me molesta que hayas ido detrás de ese monstruo, después de todo estábamos ahí por el fragmento.

- Sí, pero…

- Recuerda que todos nosotros siempre te apoyaremos, en especial yo… ya que yo… yo…

- ¡Kagome! – El gritó de Inuyasha interrumpió de golpe las palabras de Kagome, antes de que pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería. – ¡No estoy enojado por eso!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Kagome se quedó asombrado al oírlo. – ¿Y entonces?

- ¡¿Qué no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?!

**********

Tres figuras se posaban en el centro del valle, rodeadas únicamente por las densas sombras de la noche. Desde arriba, la luz de la luna era lo único que los alumbraba. Cada una se encontraba viendo detenidamente hacía una dirección diferente, sosteniendo sus armas con firmeza: Inuyasha su Colmillo de Acero, Sango su Hiraikotsu, y Miroku su bastón y pergaminos; parecían estar esperando algo.

- ¿Por dónde viene Kagome? – Preguntó el ser mitad demonio mientras alzaba la hoja de su espada hasta la altura de su rostro.

Ocultos en una zanja cercana, aguardando a que sus compañeros terminaran y al mismo tiempo observando, se encontraban la sacerdotisa de cabello negro, acompañada de cerca por esas dos criaturas sobrenaturales que siempre van con ellos, Shippou y Kirara.

- No estoy segura. – Le respondió desde su refugio – Pero se acerca a toda velocidad.

- Tengan cuidado. – Les dijo el Monje a sus compañeros de combate. – Puede estarse acercando desde cualquier dirección.

- Si tiene un fragmento de la perla no puede ser una criatura débil. – Agregó la exterminadora, centrando su atención al alrededor.

- Sólo tiene un fragmento. Esto será pan comido – A diferencia de los demás, Inuyasha parecía tener mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Por unos instantes todo se quedó en silencio, mientras aguardaban de pie. De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar un pequeño sonido que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande. Los tres se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, preparándose para lo que viniera. Sin embargo, cuando el extraño sonido ya era completamente oíble por todos, Kagome logró ver con toda claridad su objetivo. Al darse cuenta de donde éste se encontraba, rápidamente se puso de pie.

- ¡Inuyasha!, ¡Tengan cuidado!, ¡Viene por debajo de la tierra! – Les gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Al escuchar dicha advertencia, los tres dirigen su vista hacía abajo, sólo para ver como la tierra comienza a abrirse. La enorme figura del monstruo surgió desde abajo de sus pies, elevándose hacía lo alto. Su cuerpo era largo, en un tono gris oscuro, con un par de brazos en forma de cuchillas y ojos grandes y rojos. El monstruo voló hasta colocarse por encima de los tres exterminadores.

- ¡Ustedes tienen los fragmentos de Shikon! – Dijo la criatura con una voz profunda. – ¡Entréguenmelos o si no pagarán las consecuencias!

- Ha, no me hagas reír. – Contestó con energía Inuyasha. – Kagome, ¿Dónde tiene el fragmento?

- En su cabeza, justo en medio de su frente.

- Muy bien, éste déjenmelo a mí. – Después de decir esto, se lanzó al frente, listo para atacar con el filo de su espada.

- Espera Inuyasha, no seas imprudente. – Miroku trató de detenerlo, pero el Hanyou no le hizo el menor caso.

Inuyasha dio un largo salto, colocándose justo frente al rostro de la criatura. En ese instante, la enorme boca del monstruo se abrió y una esfera de color rojo surgió de ella, volando a toda velocidad hacía el híbrido. Al ver esto, Inuyasha abalanzó su espada con fuerza hacía el frente, golpeando la esfera y de esta manera regresándole el ataque. La esfera golpeó a la criatura en la cara, atontándolo por unos instantes.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Sango lanzó con fuerza su arma hacía el frente, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacía el cuerpo de la criatura. El ataque de la exterminadora terminó por cortar el cuerpo alargado del monstruo en dos. Antes de que la parte de arriba de su oponente cayera, Inuyasha ya se encontraba de nuevo en tierra, listo para dar el último golpe.

- ¡Viento… Cortante! – Exclamó con fuerza mientras agitaba su arma.

La técnica de Colmillo de Acero voló con fuerza desde el lugar donde Inuyasha estaba parado, hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo del Monstruo, que en cuanto fue tocado por ese resplandor dorado voló en pedazos, dejando su cabeza en el suelo rodeada por varios de sus restos.

- ¡Lo logró! – Mencionó el niño zorro al ver la victoria de su compañero de viaje.

- Lo ves Miroku, te dije que era pan comido. – Mencionó orgullo el Híbrido.

- Bueno, no está de más el actuar con cautela.

- Mira quien lo dice. Ahora vamos por el fragmento.

Sin pensarlo Inuyasha mucho se comenzó a acercar a la cabeza de la criatura para poder tomar el fragmento que habían ido a buscar. De pronto, justo cuando Inuyasha acercó su mano a ese pedazo de su oponente, los ojos de la criatura de abrieron de golpe, haciendo que retrocediera un par de pasos ante tal sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó sorprendido.

Los pedazos del monstruo comenzaron a flotar alrededor de Inuyasha y la cabeza, hasta que se comenzaron a pegar y rodear el cuerpo del demonio. Cuando menos lo esperaba, el cuerpo largo del monstruo se había reconstruido, rodeándolo por completo mientras comenzaba a estrujarlo.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritó Kagome desde su posición.

La criatura comenzó a apretarlo tan fuerte que por simple reflejo soltó su espada, que en cuanto dejó su mano volvió a su otra forma, encajándose en el suelo.

- ¡Esta criatura tiene la habilidad de regenerarse! – Mencionó asombrado el monje Miroku al verlo.

- Fueron unos tontos exterminadores. Ahora entréguenme los fragmentos, o romperé todos los huesos de su amigo.

- Miserable… - Dijo casi con rabia el chico de cabellos blancos. – ¡¿Con quién crees que estar tratando?!, ¡Garras de Acero! – Usando todas fuerzas, alzó su mano derecha hacía arriba, cortando con sus garras el cuerpo del monstruo para zafarse de su poder. – ¡¿Qué te pareció eso tonto?! – Le dijo mientras descendía de nuevo a tierra firme.

- ¡Cuidado Inuyasha!, ¡Ahí viene otro! – Le informó la sacerdotisa en cuanto sintió la presencia de otro fragmento.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

Aún con su cuerpo en el aire, Inuyasha pudo ver como una segunda criatura, idéntica a la primera, surgía de la tierra dirigiéndose hacía él con su hocico abierto. De un momento a otro se ve como la segunda criatura pareció devorarlo para luego elevarse en el aire.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Gritaron todos al ver esto, pero en cuanto pudieron ver con más claridad, vieron como el mitad demonio había usado la funda de su arma, así como sus manos y pies para evitar que el nuevo monstruo cerrara por completo su mandíbula, lo que dio un poco más de alivio a sus amigos, pero no del todo.

- ¿Lo ven?, se lo dije. – Mencionó Miroku con cierto sarcasmo.

- Excelencia, ¡andando! No podemos dejar que lo devoré. – Mencionó decidida Sango. – ¡Kirara!

Ante la orden de su dueña, el cuerpo del pequeño felino se cubrió de llamas, para luego pasar a un tamaño más grande. Kirara salió de la zanja donde se refugiaba, para luego volar rápidamente hacía donde estaban Sango y Miroku, quienes de inmediato se subieron a su espalda.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha seguía tratando de escapar del poder de la segunda criatura. Había resistido hasta ahora, pero estaba comenzando a ceder. De reojo pudo ver como el otro volaba muy cerca de él.

- "Los dos tiene un fragmento cada uno, si los elimino obtendré dos." – Pensó el chico, analizando la situación. – "Pero primero debo de tratar de escapar de éste."

Inuyasha miró hacía abajo, donde se encontraba aún encajada su espada. De inmediato, alzó su mano derecha hacía arriba, y usando sus Garras de Acero, prácticamente cortó en dos la cabeza del monstruo, y así escapando de su boca.

- ¡Lo logré! – Se dijo así mismo mientras caía de nuevo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que uno se recuperaba, la otra criatura se comenzó a acercar a Inuyasha desde atrás.

- ¡Hiraikotsu! – Se escuchó de pronto que la voz de Sango gritaba, arrojando otra vez su arma hacía el mismo contrincante y de esta manera golpeándolo directo en la cara.

Después de alejar a la serpiente de Inuyasha, Sango tomó su mano, evitando que cayera, para luego ayudarlo a subir al lomo de Kirara junto con ella y Miroku.

- ¡Sango!, llévame a donde está mi espada. – Le indicó Inuyasha desde su posición.

- Muy bien. ¡Vamos Kirara!

El felino empezó a descender, justo hacía donde se encontraba Colmillo de Acero. Las dos serpientes se les acercaban por detrás, amenazándolos de cerca. Rápidamente, Miroku sacó dos de sus pergaminos, arrojándolos con fuerza hacía la frente de ambas criaturas, dejándola inmóviles por unos instantes. Una vez cerca del suelo, Inuyasha tomó de nuevo su arma, convirtiéndola a su forma más poderosa.

- Muy bien, ¡Es hora de acaba con esto!

El híbrido dio un largo salto desde la espalda de Kirara, alzando su espada hacía arriba, listo para hacer de nuevo su técnica. Ambas criaturas se le aproximaron por el frente, pero justo cuando estaban a una distancia corta, soltó toda la furia de su espada.

- ¡¡Viento Cortante!! – Gritó con furia, agitando una vez más el colmillo.

El resplandor dorado surgió de nuevo de la hoja del arma, volando en dirección al frente. Ambas criaturas abrieron sus fauces al mismo tiempo, atacando de esta manera los dos al mismo tiempo con la misma esfera de energía rojiza. Ambas esferas rojas chocaron contra el Viento Cortante, contrarrestándolo de tal manera que los ataques de los tres monstruo se esfumaron.

- ¡No puede ser! – Inuyasha descendió de nuevo a tierra firme, cayendo justo frente a dónde estaban Kagome y Shippou.

- ¡Esas criaturas son muy fuertes! – Exclamó Shippou sorprendido. – ¡Ni siquiera el Viento Cortante de Inuyasha ha podido derrotarlos!

- ¿Será ese el gran poder que les brinda la Perla de Shikon? – Dijo para si misma Kagome, continuando con su vista en el combate.

- No funcionó – Mencionó Miroku al ver que la técnica de Inuyasha fallaba de nuevo. – Si tan sólo pudiera usar mi Agujero Negro, pero si lo uso los dos fragmentos se perderían.

- ¿Ya se han dado cuenta de que no pueden vencernos exterminadores? – Mencionó la primera de las criaturas.

- Entréguenos los fragmentos que traen con ustedes y les daremos una muerte rápida. – Agregó la otra.

- ¡Dejen de decir tonterías!

Inuyasha pensaba que debía de haber una forma de acabar con ellos. Si los cortaban, dañaban o hacían pedazos, ellos se reconstruían, pero tenían que tener algún punto débil.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? – Escucharon de pronto que una voz cercana decía – ¡No me digas que estas basuras te están dando problemas!

De pronto, una figura surgió por encima de las copas de los árboles situados justo detrás de las dos serpientes, para luego precipitarse con fuerza hacía una de ellas. Parecía tener una forma humana, ya que luego extendió una de sus piernas al frente, golpeando a una justo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el monstruo se precipitó sin remedio al suelo.

La figura del recién llegado descendió hasta ponerse frente a Inuyasha y el resto. Su rostro y su figura le eran muy conocidas por todos, en especial por Inuyasha, que en cuanto lo vio parecía radiar rabia.

- ¡Pero si es Kouga! – Dijo la Kagome al reconocerlo.

El recién llegado era un chico aproximadamente de la misma estatura que Inuyasha, de cabello negro oscuro sujeto con la cola, ojos dorados y orejas puntiagudas. El chico alzó rápidamente su vista hacía Kagome, prácticamente ignorando a Inuyasha que estaba delante de él.

- Hola querida Kagome. – Le dijo el Lobo viéndola a lo lejos.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí lobo rabioso?! – Mencionó exaltado el Demonio Perro.

- No te preocupes bestia, que no vengo a verte a ti. – Kouga volteó a ver por encima de su hombro a las dos serpientes que lo miraban con detenimiento, ya que la que había recibido su golpe ya estaba de nuevo de pie.

- ¡Tú también tienes fragmentos de Shikon! – Dijo la criatura, viendo sus piernas – ¡Entréganoslos!

- Si los quieren, ¡vengan por ellos!

Kouga se lanzó rápidamente hacía donde estaban las dos criaturas, para luego comenzar a correr a toda velocidad a su alrededor. Kouga se movía tan rápido, que comenzó a crear un fuerte remolino de viento, que atrapó a ambas criaturas. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha y el resto trataban de evitar ser absorbidos por el poder del remolino de Kouga.

- ¡Está atrapando a las criaturas con su viento! – Mencionó Miroku aún en la espalda de Kirara.

- ¡La ráfaga el muy fuerte!, ¡Descendamos Kirara! – Le indicó Sango a su acompañante y ésta comenzó a bajar a tierra firme.

- ¡Muy bien! – De pronto, Kouga dejo de correr, pero siguiendo el mismo impulso, se elevó con un salto, abalanzando su pierna derecha al frente. El pie del lobo se estrelló directo en la cabeza de una de las criaturas, golpeándola de tal manera que su cabeza se volvió pedazos por completo, dejando caer al suelo el fragmento que traía consigo.

- ¡Lo hizo!, ¡su punto débil era la cabeza! – Exclamó Miroku al ver como su ataque daba resultado.

El viento dejó de soplar de golpe, y Kouga cayó al suelo, justo frente al fragmento que había caído. Lentamente lo levantó con su mano derecha y lo miró detenidamente. Luego, volteó a ver de nuevo al monstruo que quedaba.

- Uno menos, y falta otro. – Dijo confiado el chico lobo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la criatura en forma de serpiente se comenzó a alejar volando lo más rápido que podía, tratando de escapar de esos exterminadores, pero ellos no lo iban a dejar así.

- ¡Se escapa! – Gritó Sango al ver como se alejaba.

- Yo iré por él. – Dijo Kouga mientras comenzaba a correr.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes lobo! – Le gritó Inuyasha.

- Tú quédate aquí y cuida de Kagome, Bestia.

El cuerpo de Kouga se cubrió una vez más por una ráfaga de viento y se alejó corriendo en la misma dirección en la que viajaba la criatura.

- ¡Ya quisieras miserable! – Sin hacer caso a sus palabras, Inuyasha emprendió el paso, tratando de seguirlo.

De inmediato, Miroku y Sango lo siguieron, montados en Kirara. Aunque por accidente y sin querer, habían dejado solos a Kagome y a Shippou atrás…

**********

- ¡Y ese maldito de Kouga! – Exclamó totalmente furioso el ser mitad demonio tras recordar los hechos de la noche anterior. – Ya lo estoy oyendo burlándose de mí, "Yo derroté a esos monstruos que el tonto de Inuyasha no pudo vencer", ¡¡Yo pude haberlos derrotado sin su ayuda!!

Enfocado en su enojo, Inuyasha ni siquiera había notado el enojo emergente en el rostro de Kagome hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

- ¡¿Entonces estás enojado solamente porque Kouga te ganó?! – Le gritó enojada la joven mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Él no me ganó! – Le respondió, parándose mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.

- ¡¿Qué es lo único en lo que piensas tonto?!

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!, ¡¿Qué acaso sólo estás enojada porqué no te salvé?!, ¡¿Para qué me necesitas si tienes a tu querido Kouga para eso?!

- ¡Ya te dije que eso no me molestaba!

- ¡¿Entonces porqué estás enojada?!

- ¡Eso no te importa tonto!, ¡¡ABAJO!!

El collar que Inuyasha traía en el cuello comenzó a brillar y en tan sólo un instante fue jalado hacía el suelo, azotándolo con fuerza contra éste. Aún enfadada y con pasos fuertes, Kagome entró al interior de la casa, pasando frente a Miroku y el dueño de la casa, que habían sido testigos de los sucedido. Ambos se hicieron hacía atrás asustados, para dejar que la joven pasara sin problemas.

- ¡¿Cuál es su problema?! – Preguntó disgustado Inuyasha, mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la tierra y el pasto del jardín tras chocar su rostro contra éste.

- Se ve que no entiendes nada Inuyasha. – Le contestó con seriedad el monje Miroku.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Y tú sí? – Comentó con fastidio el chico demonio, al tiempo que se limpiaba su cara y ropas.

- Olvídalo. Será mejor que te vayas por un rato hasta que la señorita Kagome se tranquilice.

- ¡¿Y porqué me tengo que ir yo si la enojada es ella?!

- Sé educado Inuyasha y respeta sus sentimientos.

- ¡Cómo quieras!

No muy convencido y de mala gana, Inuyasha se alejó saltando del lugar como era su costumbre, perdiéndose del otro lado de la barda que rodeaba a la casa. Miroku por su parte, volteó a ver en dirección a dónde Kagome había caminado, algo preocupado por ella.

- Parece que sus sirvientes son un poco temperamentales excelencia. – Comentó el dueño de la casa, admirando hacía la misma dirección que él.

- Algo así. Pero no sé preocupe, no causarán problemas…

- ¡Mire Señor Jaken!, ¡Atrapé uno! – Decía la niña de traje anaranjado mientras sacaba con fuerza el pequeño pescado del río. A su lado, el demonio de piel verdosa seguía sentado, esperando a que algo pescara.

- No fue más que suerte. – Dijo para sí mismo el demonio, algo celoso por esto.

Los dos se encontraban a la orilla tratando de pescar algo, mientras detrás de ellos Ah-Uh, el dragón de dos cabezas que los a compaña, parece estar durmiendo en el verde pasto. A simple vista Jaken no se encontraba feliz de estar cuidando a Lin de nuevo, ya que como se había vuelto costumbre últimamente, su amo Sesshoumaru se había ido sin avisar.

- ¿Por qué siempre el amo Sesshoumaru me tiene que dejar a cargo de esta niña? – Decía Jaken quejándose.

- Por cierto, ¿Adónde fue el señor Sesshoumaru? – Preguntó Lin con curiosidad.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?, desde que estamos buscando el Castillo de ese tal Naraku frecuentemente se va sin decirnos nada.

- ¿Y que hará el señor Sesshoumaru cuando encuentre ese sitio?

- ¡¿Cómo que qué hará?!, por supuesto que matará a ese sujeto.

- ¿Y exactamente que le hizo al señor Sesshoumaru? – Continuó preguntando la pequeña, con su habitual inocencia.

- Es una historia muy complicada que tú no entenderías. – Le contestó, cruzando sus brazos y girándose a otro lado.

- ¿Por qué no la entendería?

- ¡Porqué es muy complicada!, ¡ya te lo dije! – Le gritó molesto girándose de nuevo hacía ella.

- ¿Usted la entiende señor Jaken?

- ¡Pero claro que sí!, y deja de hacerme preguntas y ponte a pescar.

- Está bien.

Lin volvió a su caña, y en cuanto colocó sus manos en el palo de madera, el hilo blanco de ésta comenzó a ser jalado por otro pez.

- ¡Mire señor Jaken!, ¡ya tengo otro!

- ¡No puede ser!

Mientras sus acompañantes trataban de entretenerse sin su presencia, Sesshoumaru caminaba por el bosque, acompañado únicamente por su Colmillo Sagrado y su Toukijin. Desde hace poco había estado viajando en busca del paradero del demonio Naraku y de su castillo, así como el grupo de Inuyasha, pero hasta ese momento se encontraban en la misma situación que su hermano menor. Naraku se había ocultado de tal forma que ninguno de sus perseguidores pudiera encontrarlo, ni siquiera Inuyasha, Kouga o él que poseían un olfato desarrollado.

- "Naraku ocultó por completo su rastro" – Pensaba el Youkai mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. – "¡Cobarde!, ¿Porqué no sales y me enfrentas cara a cara?"

De pronto, escucha algo cerca de él que lo hace salir de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente acerca su mano a la empuñadura de su arma y se gira hacía atrás. El sonido que había escuchado eran varios zumbidos; los zumbidos de los Insectos del Infierno. De pronto, una figura blanca surgió de entre las sombras de los árboles. Sesshoumaru reconoció de inmediato esa piel de mandril de color blanca que servía de escondite al cuerpo de una persona.

- Naraku. – Pronunció con frialdad en cuanto lo vio, pero en unos segundos comprendió que no era él. – No, ¿acaso enviaste a otras de tus marionetas para fastidiarme?

- ¿Esa es la manera correcta de decir las cosas señor Sesshoumaru? – Pronunció el ser ante él con un tono singular de soberbia. – Después de todo hace mucho tiempo que me está buscando, debería agradecerme que me presente frente a usted.

- No estoy de humor para estar escuchando tus palabrerías Naraku. Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo de frente. Te daré tiempo de hacerlo antes de cortarte en dos.

- Qué mal temperamento. – La marioneta río un poco tal y como el verdadero Naraku acostumbraba hacer, algo que a Sesshoumaru siempre lo molestaba. – De todas formas sólo vine a informarle y a proponerle algo.

- ¿Proponerme algo?

- Así es… Se trata de algo que puede que le interese mucho…

Ambos se vieron fijamente el uno al otro, mientras una ligera brisa comenzaba a soplar. Sesshoumaru se encontraba algo despreocupado ante lo que Naraku pudiera decirle, pero desconocía por completo las consecuencias que tendría el oírlo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. CAPITULO 2: ENCUENTRO BAJO LA LUNA NUEVA

_**LA SOMBRA  
DE LA PERLA**_

**Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 2. "_ENCUENTRO BAJO LA LUNA NUEVA"_**

Bajo el cielo estrellado de la noche, una silueta blanca se movía con cautela por encima de todas las copas verdes de los árboles. Era una pluma, larga y blanca, que se elevaba con el viento. Sobre ella traía a dos pasajeros: Uno de ellos era una mujer de cabello negro aparentemente corto, ojos rojos, vestida con un kimono rojo con blanco y debajo de éste un traje azul. Frente a ella, dándole la espalda, estaba un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, largo agarrado con una cola de caballo, vestido con un traje de color negro y adornos verdes.

Los ojos del joven se encontraban centrados al frente, con una expresión fría y despreocupada en ellos. La mujer detrás de él lo miraba fijamente con algo de desconfianza. Aún tenía en su mente la orden que acababa de recibir unas horas antes por parte de su "amo"…

**********

Naraku se encontraba sentado en su habitación habitual del castillo, justo frente a las puertas de la misma. A través de éstas se ve un resplandor rojo que parece cubrir todo el cuarto. De rodillas frente a él con la mirada baja, estaba Kohaku, con su arma principal compuesta de una cadena y hoz justo en sus manos. El señor del castillo se encontraba diciéndole unas palabras al joven exterminador, y éste simplemente lo escuchaba sin mutarse ni pronunciar palabra siquiera.

En ese momento, Kagura entró al cuarto, caminando hacía donde estaban Naraku y Kohaku. Notó desde la distancia como Naraku parecía darle instrucciones al chico.

- Naraku, ¿me enviaste llamar? – Preguntó la mujer en cuanto entró. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pareció hacerle caso, pues continuaron con su plática como si ella no estuviera ahí.

- ¿Has comprendido bien lo que te encargo Kohaku? – Preguntó el demonio con su habitual sonrisa y tono despreocupado.

- Sí señor Naraku. – Contestó el chico con un tono bajo.

- Bien, no me falles Kohaku. – Comentó de la misma manera, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Kagura… – Dijo de pronto, volteando a verla – Quiero que lleves a Kohaku; él te indicará a dónde ir.

- ¿Qué es lo que haremos? – Preguntó Kagura sin comprender.

- No comas ansias Kagura. Como tú misma dijiste, en este momento mi mayor preocupación es reunir los fragmentos de la Perla. Los fragmentos restantes no son muchos, pero al parecer son los más difíciles de encontrar y conseguir, pues se encuentran más dispersos o ya en manos de alguien. Por lo tanto, tengo que buscar una forma de acelerar el proceso…

Kagura lo siguió mirando sin entender sus palabras, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía haciendo preguntas obtendría el mismo resultado.

- Cómo tú digas…

**********

Aún estando ya en camino, Kagura no estaba segura de qué era lo que iban a hacer, ni mucho menos qué tenía que ver con la Perla de Shikon. Se estaban dirigiendo a un bosque algo alejado, cerca de las montañas. Kohaku le había dicho por dónde irse, pero sólo eso. El resto del viaje el antiguo exterminador guardó completo silencio.

- Oye, Kohaku. – Le dijo la mujer desde atrás, pero el chico no volteó. – ¿Exactamente a qué vinimos a esta región tan alejada?

La mujer demonio se quedó unos momentos esperando la respuesta, pero Kohaku no le respondió para nada. Kagura pareció molestarse por esto.

- Bien, si no quieres hablar no hablaremos. – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos como señal de enojo. – Pero si Naraku desea enviarme a estas misiones tan extrañas, desearía que al menos me dijera que es lo que haremos.

De nuevo Kohaku no reaccionó ni dijo nada. Seguía mirando al frente con total calma. Kagura pensaba en esos momentos que entre todos los sirvientes de Naraku, ella parecía ser la única con una conciencia. Kanna y Kohaku lo sirven fielmente sin decir pero, y sus extensiones anteriores habían sido un poco parecidas, aunque no tuvo mucha oportunidad de conocer a Kageromaru o a Juromaru, así que no podía hablar mucho por ellos. El único ser que parecía tener cierta conciencia como ella era Muso, pero él era alguien muy diferente a ellos.

- No hay luna. – Dijo de pronto el joven, llamando la atención de Kagura y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando volteó a verlo, Kohaku miraba hacía el cielo. – Las estrellas brillan porque no hay luna que las opaque.

Después de oír las palabras del niño, Kagura alzó la mirada hacía el cielo. Sí, las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza. El brillo de la luna no se encontraba esa noche, pero la luna aún continuaba en el cielo; era Luna Nueva.

- Es Luna Nueva. – Murmuró Kagura, sin quitar sus ojos del cielo. Esto pareció traerle de golpe algo que había olvidado desde hace algún tiempo con respecto a uno de sus enemigos…

Ya se había hecho de noche. Las estrellas en el cielo parecían brillar con más intensidad que otras noches. Su luz parece alumbrar por completo el camino, mientras una silueta se mueve lentamente por entre los árboles. Su figura parece resaltar entre toda la oscuridad, puesto que tanto sus ropas como su piel parecen como un espejo que refleja la escasa luz que ahora la toca.

Sin embargo, su rostro no reflejaba amucha luz en esos momentos, sino todo lo contrario. La mirada de la joven está clavada en el suelo, y en su expresión se ve algo de nostalgia, algo de depresión. Preocupada por el estado de su ama, el leal gato mágico camina a su lado. La criatura no le quita los ojos de encima mientras sigue su marcha, mas ella parece no ponerle mucha atención. Ella no puede culparla, pues su ama tiene muchas cosas en que pensar…

**********

Inuyasha había salido corriendo tras la criatura que portaba el fragmento de la perla, seguido por detrás por Miroku y Sango montados sobre Kirara. Kouga ya había eliminado a uno, pero aún quedaba el otro que había escapado. El híbrido simplemente se concentraba en alcanzar a esa serpiente, o por lo menos llegar antes de que Kouga la fuera a destruir. De pronto, todos pararon la marcha y comenzaron a ver hacía todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de que dirección tomar. Tanto Kouga como su objetivo se habían desaparecido por completo.

- ¡¿Pueden ver algo?! – Les preguntó Inuyasha con un grito.

- No, parece que escapó… - Intentó informar el Miroku, pero Sango lo interrumpió de golpe. La Tajiya alzó su mano, indicándoles a sus amigos que permanecieran en silencio.

- Escuchen… - Les indicó. – Es ese sonido otra vez.

Los tres guardaron silencio por uno segundos. Después de unos momentos, pudieron escuchar como algo se acercaba.

- ¡Está debajo de nosotros! – Gritó el monje, casi al mismo tiempo que la figura oscura de la criatura surgía justo debajo de ellos.

Inuyasha dio un largo salto hacía atrás, para así salir de su alcance. Antes de que tocara de nuevo el suelo, desenfundó su Colmillo de Acero, transformándola de nuevo a su otra forma.

- Ha, de seguro a ese lobo rabioso se le escapó, ¡Ahora verás!

El híbrido se lanzó hacía el frente con la intención de atacarlo con su arma. Sin embargo, antes de que se le pudiera acercar, la serpiente volvió hacía el interior de la tierra. Debido al impulso que llevaba el arma, el filo de Colmillo de Acero chocó contra el lugar en que se había metido, pero sin lograr alcanzarlo.

- ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Dónde está?! – Exclamó Furioso al ver como su ataque fallaba.

Una vez más todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, mientras los tres trataban de adivinar por donde volvería a salir el monstruo. Sango tenía sus ojos puestos en el suelo. Sin embargo, mientras miraba en esa dirección, pudo ver de reojo como algo se movía entre los árboles cercanos. Por simple reflejo, volteó a ver hacía ellos, preparando su arma para atacar en cuanto detectara el peligro; sin embargo, por suerte o por desgracia, eso no fue necesario. De inmediato reconoció la silueta que se movía entre las ramas; reconoció ese traje negro y esos ojos castaños que se alejaban.

- ¡Kohaku! – Se dijo así misma, y sin dar explicación, dio un salto para bajar de Kirara y luego salir corriendo en la dirección en la que se alejaban el joven.

- ¡Sango! – Gritó Miroku al verla correr, pero no pudo decir mucho ya que en ese momento el monstruo que buscaban resurgió justo frente a Kirara.

La serpiente gris se lanzó en su contra, directo al monje, pero éste se defendió, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su bastón. Aunque recibió el golpe directo, no pareció sufrir daño alguno.

Sango corrió tras esa silueta que creyó reconocer, esperando poder ver frente a frente el rostro de esa persona. En sus ojos se miraba una gran determinación por lograr lo que se proponía, sin importarle mucho por lo que su hermano estaba pasando en esos momentos. El bosque era oscuro y con todos los troncos de los árboles casi se creaba un gran laberinto.

- "Kohaku." – Pensaba mientras seguía corriendo. – "¿Porqué estás aquí?, ¿Aún sigues bajo el control de ese demonio?"

De pronto, mientras se encontraba preocupada en sus pensamientos, una larga cadena de metal surgió de entre las hojas de un árbol directo a donde estaba. La cadena se enredó en su mano derecha, haciéndola soltar su arma predilecta y que ésta cayera al suelo. La cadena la jaló con fuerza, hasta extender todo su brazo hacía arriba.

En ese momento, la figura de su atacante bajó del árbol. Tiendo aún la cadena en sus manos, la pasó por encima de la rama de tal manera que aunque hubiera bajado, seguía jalando hacía arriba el brazo de la joven. Sango se quedó casi congelada al ver esa figura frente a ella, rodeada por algunos de los insectos de Naraku.

- ¡Kohaku…! – Logró decir con la voz entrecortada.

- Sin tu mano derecha no podrás usar tu arma. – Le dijo con cierta frialdad en su voz.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron por completo por la sorpresa que le provocaba oír a su hermano decir esas palabras. Kohaku mantuvo sostenida la cadena y la oz con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha comenzó a desenfundar la espada corta que traía consigo. Sin soltar la cadena, se lanzó rápidamente al frente, y por lo tanto jaló más el brazo de su hermana. Esto provocó que Sango fuera levantada hasta que sus pies se separaron un poco del suelo.

El joven jaló su espada hacía el frente, directo al abdomen de la exterminadora. De pronto, para su sorpresa, Sango acercó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de su propia espada, sacándola a toda velocidad y con su hoja cubrir el ataque de su hermano. Kohaku se le quedó viendo fríamente por unos momentos, antes de alejarse de ella con un salto.

Sango aprovechó este momento. Con un sólo impulso y colgándose del objeto que apresaba su brazo derecho, logró subir sus piernas hasta colocar sus pies en la cadena. Una vez ahí, y antes de que Kohaku tocara suelo tras su salto hacía atrás, jaló la cadena con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Kohaku fuera ahora el jalado hacía arriba. Gracias a este movimiento, Kohaku se elevó hasta llegar de regreso a la ama del árbol, mientras Sango caía al suelo de espaldas, donde logró quitarse la cadena del brazo con rapidez.

Una vez libre, la exterminadora alzó la mirada hacía arriba. Su hermano la vigilaba desde lo alto, con esa expresión fría que no le pertenecía, que no era digna él. De pronto, los ojos del antiguo exterminador se desviaron hacía la dirección en la que se encontraban Inuyasha y Miroku. Pudo oír entonces como unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente.

- No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. – Escuchó de pronto que su hermano le dice con un tono totalmente libre de emociones.

Kohaku dio y un salto hacía un lado, cayendo en otra rama. Después de eso, Sango vio como su hermano se alejaba entre las ramas de los árboles.

- ¡Kohaku! – Gritó la exterminadora al ver como la figura de su pequeño hermano se alejaba a lo lejos, saltando de rama en rama con una precisión y agilidad a la que cualquier ninja aspiraría. Mientras su figura se perdía más y más de su vista, pudo ver como volteaba a verla por unos segundos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de frialdad; esos no eran los ojos de su hermano, parecían los ojos de un demonio...

**********

- "Kohaku…" – Pensaba Sango mientras seguía su camino por el bosque. – "Cada vez que te veo te siento más distante; ¿Será posible que ya no quedé nada del pequeño niño que fue mi hermano?"

Todos estos pensamientos la habían acosado desde la noche anterior. Los recuerdos de aquel día en que su hermano, padre y compañeros fueron asesinados, cuando lo volvió a ver ya en el poder de Naraku, y de todas las veces que había vuelto a verlo después de eso daban vueltas sin cesar en su cabeza. Desde hace ya algún tiempo había comenzado a tener sus dudas con respecto a muchas cosas… Kohaku era la principal de todas.

Sango seguía su marcha, teniendo a su leal compañera Kirara a su lado. En sus manos traía un balde de madera donde traía varios objetos para baño. A lo lejos, por entre los pilares negros que dibujaban los árboles, se distinguía una niebla blanca que se eleva desde lo más bajo. No tardó mucho luego de eso en llegar hasta el sitio que buscaba. Se trataban de unas aguas termales que se encontraban cerca del pueblo en el que ella y su grupo pasarían la noche. Unas chicas habitantes de esa aldeas se las habían mencionado y le indicaron donde encontrarlas; esperaba que el baño caliente la ayudara a relajarse y poder pensar mejor las cosas.

Se paró a la orilla de las aguas y alzó su mirada hacía el frente. Entre todo el vapor que surgía del agua caliente, logró distinguir una figura. Era una persona que estaba de espaldas a ella; lo único que pudo reconocer era su cabellera negra que caía sobre su espalda y el resto de ésta se perdía por debajo de la superficie del agua.

- Es Kagome. – Se dijo así misma al mirar a la persona en el interior del manantial. – ¿Porqué no me habrá dicho que venía para acá?

Con algo de confianza ya que su amiga se encontraba ahí, la exterminadora comenzó a desvestirse.

A lado de un río, la pequeña llama de una fogata alumbraba a quienes la rodeaban. A lo lejos se encontraba el leal dragón de dos cabezas, el cual se encontraba dormido muy tranquilo sin ninguna preocupación. Por su parte, frente al fuego de la fogata había dos personas: la primera era el monstruo Jaken, y la otra la pequeña Lin, ambos acompañantes del Gran Sesshoumaru.

Lin se encontraba recostada en el pasto, con su mirada centrada en las flamas que danzaban frente a ella con cierta "gracia". No importaba que le pasara, incluso morir, ella siempre mantenía esa mirada inocente y despreocupada, misma que ahora mantienen fija en el fuego. De pronto, la niña desvía su atención hacía la otra persona sentada con ella. Jaken estaba sentado, aparentemente dormido, mientras estrujaba su bastón contra su pecho y respiraba lentamente.

- Señor Jaken. – Pronunció Lin en voz baja, pero él no respondió. – ¿Señor Jaken? – Repitió con un tono más fuerte, ahora a forma de pregunta, pero el resultado fue el mismo pues igual no hubo respuesta.

Al ver que el demonio no le hacía caso, se acercó gateando lentamente a él, hasta poder escuchar los ronquidos del mismo. Sin hacer mucho ruido, alzó su cara, colocándola cerca de costado izquierdo de su rostro. De pronto, tomó algo de aire, antes de volver a hablar.

- ¡¡Señor Jaken!! – Gritó con fuerza, aturdiendo gravemente al demonio.

El grito de Lin se vio acompañado por otro grito por parte de Jaken, quién ante la sorpresa no pudo evitar caer de lado al suelo. Rápidamente, el monstruo se puso una vez más de pie, totalmente confundido y a la vez furioso, centrando una mirada de enojo sobre la pequeña.

- ¡¿Se puede saber porqué me gritas en el oído?! – Le gritó enojado al tiempo que volteaba a verla.

- ¿Usted tiene oídos señor Jaken? – Le preguntó con cierta inocencia en sus palabras.

- ¡Por supuesto que los tengo!, ¡¿Y ahora que quieres?!

- Es que el señor Sesshoumaru aún no ha regresado.

Jaken seguía sumido en su furia, por lo que al principio no prestó atención alguna a su comentario. Sin embargo, para cuando logró procesar bien la información que le daba, esto extrañó mucho al demonio verde. De inmediato comenzó a ver en todas direcciones para comprobar si las palabras de la niña eran ciertas.

- ¿Aún no vuelve? – Peguntó al ver que era cierto; no había rastro alguno de Sesshoumaru. – ¡¿A dónde habrá ido mi amo bonito?!, ¡¿Acaso me habrá abandonado?!, ¡¡Amo Sesshoumaru!!

De pronto, mientras parecía desesperarse por su situación, sintió como una roca lo golpeaba justo detrás de la cabeza, empujándolo hacía el frente y por lo tanto haciéndolo caer al fuego. Jaken se levantó de inmediato, moviéndose de un lado a otro ya que su traje se estaba quemado. Lin, mientras tanto, simplemente lo miraba.

- Ya déjate de tanto lloriqueo Jaken. – Escucharon de pronto que una voz familiar les decía. De inmediato, Jaken dejó de correr, para clavar su mirada en la figura blanca que entraba en su campamento.

- ¡Amo Sesshoumaru! – Gritó Jaken al verlo. Sin embargo, en este mismo momento, notó algo extraño en él; En su mirada había algo que a le extrañaba. Parecía casi como "preocupación", algo no muy común en él. – ¿Amo bonito?

- ¿Señor Sesshoumaru? – Preguntó la niña, notando lo mismo que Jaken.

Sesshoumaru no dijo otra palabra. Simplemente caminó hacía la fogata y se sentó frente a ella. Sus dos acompañantes se le quedaron viendo sin poder entender que le pasaba. El demonio centró su mirada en el fuego, totalmente en silencio.

La casa en la que Inuyasha y su grupo iba a dormir era alumbrada por un gran número de velas. En una de las habitaciones de la casa, Miroku y Shippou se encontraban sentados en el suelo, con sus pequeñas mesas con comida frente a ellos. A su lado se encuentran otras tres mesas para sus otros tres acompañantes, aunque ninguno de ellos se encontraba ahí en ese momento.

- ¡Esto huele delicioso! – Exclamó Shippou mientras acercaba su nariz a la comida.

- Sí, creo que debemos de dar gracias por estos deliciosos alimentos. – Agregó el monje mientras tomaba sus palillos.

- ¿No van a comer sus acompañantes excelencia? – Le preguntó una de las mujeres que había servido la comida.

Miroku volteó a ver los otros tres platillos servidos sin nadie frente a ellos.

- Parece que todos salieron a pasear desde muy temprano y aún no vuelven. – Toma con cuidado su plato con su otra mano. – El olor a comida de seguro los atraerá en cualquier momento.

De pronto, le pareció escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo hasta la puerta abierta de la habitación. En ese momento, tanto él como Shippou distinguen de inmediato el uniforme blanco con falda verde, perteneciente a una de las mujeres que los acompañan.

- ¡Qué delicioso estuvo este baño! – Dijo con un tono alegre la joven al entrar al cuarto, al mismo tiempo que con una toalla amarilla se secaba el pelo. La joven caminó y se sentó a lado de Shippou. – ¡Gracias por la comida!

- No sabía que seguía en la casa señorita Kagome. – Mencionó Miroku. – Me alegra ver que ya está de buen humor.

- Sí, después de mucho pensarlo creo que fui muy dura con Inuyasha. – Le contestó la joven con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. – Después de todo sólo era Inuyasha siendo Inuyasha. Cuando lo vea me disculparé.

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y Sango? – Preguntó extrañado el demonio zorro.

Sango se despojó por completo de sus ropas normales, aquellas que no usaba cuando no se encontraba peleando, colocándolas con cuidado en la orilla de la laguna. A pesar de su modo de vida y el entrenamiento tan duro que tuvo pasar desde niña, su cuerpo era singularmente hermoso y mostraba claramente una feminidad digna de esa época. Su piel era clara y parecía singularmente cuidada y perfecta a pesar de todas las batallas que había tenido que pasar durante todo ese tiempo, notándose únicamente con mucha claridad la cicatriz que poseía en su espalda.

Ya sin nada que la cubriera más que una toalla blanca frente a su torso que sostenía en sus manos, Sango se metió en el agua caliente del manantial, mientras Kirara se quedaba reposando a lado de su ropa. Con pasos lentos, se acercó a su amiga, hasta colocarse a unos metros de ella.

- Buenas noches Kagome. – Pronunció la joven a manera de saludo mientras se sentaba. – No sabía que estabas…

La persona frente a ella reaccionó de inmediato al escuchar su voz a sus espaldas. Los ojos de Sango se abrieron de par en par en cuanto ésta se giró hacía ella con gran agilidad; de igual manera, la otra persona también mostró su gran mirada la sorpresa al ver esa chica metida al agua, totalmente desnuda. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos, al parecer totalmente atónitos, sin moverse; no era la persona que ella creía.

Se trataba de un joven, de cabellera oscura y larga, piel blanca y ojos oscuros. Él tampoco traía nada puesto, más que un collar con perlas moradas y colmillos blancos en su cuello. La miraba fijamente estupefacto sin mover ni un solo musculo por varios segundos. De pronto, ella puede notar como los ojos del extraño bajan lentamente de su rostro hacia su cuello, y luego al área que cubría con su toalla. Después de unos segundos de no hacer nada, la joven exterminadora pareció reaccionar con un fuerte y estruendoso grito, mismo que asustó al joven.

- ¡Espera Sango! – Dijo el chico tratando de tranquilizarla, pero le fue inútil.

Por simple relejo Sango arrojó hacía el frente la cubeta de madera que traía, golpeándolo en la frente. Después de esto le siguió gritando, mientras se volteaba para darle la espalda.

- ¡Espera! – Le volvió a gritar él, pero ahora con más severidad en su tono. – ¡Soy yo maldita sea!, ¡¿Qué no me reconoces?!

En ese momento, la expresión de susto en Sango cambió a otra cara de sorpresa. Esa voz y ese tonto agresivo y grosero ya los había oído antes. Tratando de cubrirse lo más que podía con sus manos y con la toalla que traía consigo, volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

- ¡¿Inuyasha?! – Preguntó sorprendida.

Para cuando Sango volteó a verlo, el chico estaba saliendo del agua de un solo movimiento, por lo que Sango rápidamente se volvió de nuevo con su rostro cubierto por un tono rojizo debido a la pena. Después de un tiempo pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero, ahora comenzó a esconder lo más posible su cuerpo en el agua; ambos se daban la espalda el uno al otro.

Kagome y sus amigos había terminado de comer para ese entonces. Los platos de Sango e Inuyasha ya se estaban enfriando y aún no había rastro de ellos. Kagome estaba sentada en el pasillo exterior, esperando ver a alguno de los dos acercándose, pero ninguno hacía acto de presencia. Al mismo tiempo, Shippou se encontraba tomando un poco de arroz de uno de los platos.

- ¡Qué éste sea el plato de Inuyasha! – Exclamó mientras comenzaba a tomar un poco de arroz con sus manos.

- ¡Shippou!, ¡Deja ahí! – Le gritó Kagome volteándolo a ver. – Inuyasha se enojará si te comes su comida.

- Pero ya se están tardando mucho, y si no se apuran tendrán que tirar la comida.

Shippou tenía razón, ¿dónde se habían metido? Kagome miró de nuevo hacía el patio muy pensativa; se encontraba preocupada.

- ¿Aún no vuelven? – Escucha de pronto que pronuncia la voz de Miroku justo a su diestra. El Monje se encontraba parado, recargado en uno de los soportes de madrera del pasillo.

- No, aún no. – Le contesta la sacerdotisa, negando con su cabeza. – ¿Cree que estén juntos?

- No, la verdad lo dudo. Lo cierto es que esos dos están muy afectados desde la pelea de anoche.

Era verdad, los dos se encontraban muy pensativos y callados desde anoche, sobre todo Sango tras encontrarse con su hermano Kohaku. En todo el viaje a esa aldea ninguno había dicho mucho. Inuyasha por su enojo, y Sango por estar sumida en sus pensamientos.

- En parte ellos son algo parecidos, ¿no lo cree señorita Kagome? – Mencionó de pronto Miroku, extrañando un poco a Kagome; él se encontraba mirando al cielo cuando lo dijo. – Me refiero a que ambos perdieron a la persona que querían por culpa de Naraku, ambos están convida en este mundo, pero ninguno puede estar con esa persona.

Miroku se refería a Kohaku y a Kykio. Ambos parecían ser en ocasiones el talón de Aquiles para Sango e Inuyasha respectivamente, pues el tocar ese tema siempre los hacía cambiar su humor, la mayoría del tiempo para mal.

- No entiendo porque me atacas así. – Decía el joven, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su traje rojo. – Después de todo fuiste tú quien se metió sin permiso.

- Lo siento. – Le respondió, aún volteando al frente. – Es que me asustaste, creí que eras Kagome. Yo no estoy tan acostumbrada de verte en esa apariencia. Creo que sólo te he visto así en una ocasión, y de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo.

- Es porque hay luna nueva, ¿lo recuerdas?

Sango alzó la mirada al cielo al momento de oír esta afirmación por parte de su compañero. Era cierto, la luna no brillaba esa noche. Lo único que alumbraba el cielo eran todas esas hermosas estrellas.

- Eso explica porque las estrellas brillaban tanto. – Mencionó la exterminadora con un susurro. – No tenían la luz de la luna para opacarlas.

- A mí no me agrada eso. – Agregó el híbrido, mientras se ponía la última pieza de su traje. – En estas noches es cuando más vulnerable estoy. – Inuyasha alzó su mano derecha, acercándola a su rostro. – Estas noches pierdo mis garras, no soy capaz de usar los poderes de mi Colmillo de Acero, y si me lastiman me tengo que recuperar como cualquier otro humano. Éste es el precio que los de mi tipo tienen que pagar por ser solamente mitad demonios.

Sango lo volteó a ver de reojo con sorpresa en su mirada. En esa posición sólo podía ver su espalda y su cabellera negra. Sin embargo, había algo en él que la extrañaba demasiado. Sentía algo raro en su modo de hablar, como un tono de tristeza o frustración. Le extrañaba incluso que él le hablara a ella de ese tipo de cosas. Aunque ya llevaban mucho tiempo combatiendo juntos, ambos no eran muy comunicativos el uno con el otro. Inuyasha más bien no era comunicativo con nadie; con la persona que más lograba abrirse era con Kagome, y recordaba que a veces llegaba a tener platicas con Miroku cuando estaban a solas, pero nunca con ella a pesar de que en el campo de batalla era su principal compañera.

- Es por eso que buscas la Perla de Shikon, ¿No es así? – Le preguntó la joven con algo de seriedad. Inuyasha no respondió nada. – Odias sentirte débil y vulnerable, por lo tanto tiendes a odiar ese lado humano que has obtenido por parte de tu madre. Pero odiar ese lado humano sería como odiarla a ella.

Las palabras de Sango parecieron no agradarle del todo a Inuyasha. Aún sin voltear a verla, se le veía en su rostro algo de enojo por esos comentarios.

- ¿Enserio es eso lo que tú deseas Inuyasha?, siempre que te transformas en un demonio tratas de matar a Kagome y a nosotros. Dime la verdad Inuyasha, ¿eso es realmente lo que deseas?

- ¡Tú no tienes porqué decirme esas cosas! – Le gritó enojado, girándose hacía ella, aparentemente omitiendo el estado en el que se encontraba. – ¡Esa transformación no es lo que deseo!, ¡Esa cosa no es un demonio, no es más que un animal!, ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que yo odio a mi madre sólo porque quiero deshacerme de esta parte humana!, ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¡¿De mí?!

- Aún sigues con nosotros al momento de obtener cualquiera de los fragmentos; ¡¿Cómo sé que tú no buscas la Perla para cumplir algún deseo como el mío?!

- ¡Te equivocas! – Le contestó la joven exterminadora, con un tono severo en su voz, al tiempo que se giraba hacía él, de igual manera al parecer sin importarle su situación. – ¡A mí no me importa esa maldita perla o la clase de poderes que posee!, ¡A mí sólo me interesa una cosa, y esa es recuperar a mi hermano y vengarme de Naraku por todo lo que nos hizo! Por mí puedes quedarte con tu miserable "deseo" ¡A mí no me interesa!

Disgustada aún, se volvió a dar la vuelta y sumergió todo el cuerpo en el agua, a excepción de la cabeza y el cuello. Inuyasha se quedó muy serio debido a la reacción de la exterminadora. Se queda pensando unos momentos, antes de contéstale.

- ¿Aún sigues con la idea de recuperar a tu hermano Kohaku? – Le preguntó con un tono más calmado.

- Así es – Le contestó, al contrario de Inuyasha, aún con un tono de enojo. – ¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?, él es mi hermano, es lo único que me queda en la vida. Somos de la misma sangre, y es mi deber el protegerlo y salvarlo de ese monstruo.

- ¿Sabes muy bien que puede que ya no quede nada de ese chico? Naraku lo tiene atrapado en sus garras y cada vez lo envuelve más y más. Si él se niega a obedecerlo o se revela, Naraku lo matará al instante. Kohaku es una vida que se sostiene con un fragmente de la Perla de Shikon. El Kohaku que conoces ahora no puede ser el mismo Kohaku que tú conociste.

- ¿Y qué me dices tú?

- ¿Cómo? – Inuyasha se sobresaltó confundido ante esa pregunta.

- ¿No sería lo mismo con Kykio?

Inuyasha se sorprendió al momento en que Sango menciona a Kykio. Ambos se quedaron en completo silencio por unos momentos.

- Es lo mismo… Igual que Kohaku, ella también murió… Pero aún así se mantiene convida en este mundo gracias a las almas, pero aún así sientes algo por ella… En el fondo no somos muy diferentes…

Inuyasha frunció su ceño con algo de enojo ante esos comentarios. Sango creyó que le daría unas de sus respuestas habituales y luego se iría; sin embargo, se equivocó. Para su sorpresa, sin contestarle nada, Inuyasha se dio la media vuelta y se marchó caminando apresurado de ese sitio. Sango volteó a verlo con cuidado, notando como su figura se alejaba y se perdía entre los árboles. Permaneció mirando en esa dirección por algún tiempo hasta que ya no lo vio. Bajo la mirada muy pensativa, meditando sobre eso tan extraño que acababa de ocurrir.

Inuyasha caminó molesto por el sendero, enojándose más y más conforme recordaba todo lo que había pasado, empezando por el hecho de que ella se haya metido a bañar así y lo haya golpeado considerando que había sido su culpa, y terminando por ese ridículo comentario hacía Kykio. Sin embargo, ¿era realmente ridículo? Tenía que serlo, ¿quién era Sango para decirle esas cosas? ¿Qué sabía ella de él como para atreverse a hablarle de esa manera? Nada, ella no lo conocía no sabía nada de él y era la menos indicada para criticarlo de algo. Él nunca se ha metido con ella y sus problemas, ¿Por qué ella se atrevía a meterse en los de él? Y mientras más lo pensaba, más su mente se confundía y daba vueltas en el mismo punto.

Kykio… Que diferente ser era al compararlo con el de hace cincuenta años. Inuyasha ya no sabía que pensar sobre la persona que una vez fue su gran amor, y a veces pensaba que en verdad había muerto en ese entonces, y la de ahora era lo que todos decían: una copia de barro de huesos, solamente eso. ¿Qué era lo que ella deseaba? ¿Matarlo?, ¿Matar a Naraku? ¿De quién se quería vengar realmente?...

******

Después de ese enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra Kanna y Kagura, y donde Naraku les mostró el pedazo de la Perla casi completo que poseía, Inuyasha y Sango había terminado gravemente heridos. El viento cortante y el Hiraikotsu se les habían sido devueltos respectivamente por la magia del demonio de ropas y cabello blanco, obligándolos a descansar lo más posible para recuperarse de sus heridas. Un par de días después, Inuyasha al fin recuperó el conocimiento, y ambos se encontraban recostados en una choza pequeña en el campo; su torso estaba cubierto con vendajes, mismos que ocultaban las heridas que había recibido a causa de su propia técnica, algo que lo golpeaba directo y sin compasión directo a su orgullo.

Sango dormía un poco lejos de él, y aparentemente sentía algo de dolor, de seguro a causa del impacto de su propia arma; Kirara se mantenía leal a su lado. Shippou parecía ser el único ahí, y éste le había dicho que Miroku y Kagome habían ido a conseguir hierbas medicinales para ambos. El niño zorro salió unos segundos por agua, dejando a Inuyasha prácticamente sólo a excepción de la exterminadora y su mascota. Estando ahí recostado, Inuyasha recordaba una y otra vez todo lo sucedido, al menos lo que era capaz de recordar debido a su debilidad. Sin embargo, al final de cuentas sus pensamientos siempre se encaminaban hacía el mismo punto: Kykio le había dado los fragmentos de Kagome a Naraku, y debido a eso los poderes de Naraku se habían fortalecido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos para hacer que Naraku se hiciera más fuerte? ¿No se suponía que también lo odiaba por lo que él les hizo hace cincuenta años? No tenía sentido…

De pronto, algo entró de la nada a la cabaña, llamando de inmediato la atención de Hanyou. Eran unos seres con forma de serpiente, alargados y de color blanco que había literalmente atravesado la pared de la choza; Inuyasha las reconoció de inmediato.

- Las serpientes de Kykio... – Murmuró, viendo como las serpientes giraban sobre él y luego salían de nuevo, como indicándole que las siguiera. – Entiendo... Kykio está muy cerca...

Levantándose a duras penas apoyándose en su espada enfundada, Inuyasha se encaminó hacía afuera de la choza, siguiendo a pasos lentos a las serpientes.

Esas serpientes se conocían como cazadoras de almas, eran seres mágicos que Kykio utilizaba para recolectar almas humanas errantes y darle energía a su nuevo cuerpo; lo más seguro era que ella las había enviado para encontrarlo. Ella estaba cerca, y desea reunirse con él, ¿pero para qué? ¿Querrá acaso matarlo pues Naraku no lo había logrado? O tal vez incluso deseaba explicarle sus motivos. No sabía cual era la verdadera causa, pero la verdad tampoco le importaba mucho… Sólo deseaba encontrarse con ella.

Al estar pensando sólo en seguir caminando, no se dio cuenta por donde iba y sus pies terminaron por encontrarse con un pequeño barranco, terminando por rodar por él hacia abajo, cayendo con fuerza boca abajo al suelo. La debilidad de su cuerpo lo hizo ceder, obligándolo a no poder levantarse del suelo por unos segundos, quedando en un estado semiconsciente.

- ¿Inuyasha?... – Escuchó de pronto que una voz delicada le decía no muy lejos de él. – Inuyasha...

El segundo llamado por su nombre pareció hacerlo reaccionar ligeramente, y utilizando todas las energías que era capaz de sacar de su herido cuerpo, alzó su mirada lentamente, divisando las siluetas brillantes de las serpientes cazadoras que volaban de un lado a otro. Levantó aún más sus ojos, hasta que por fin fue capaz de ver lo que él deseaba.

- ¿Kykio? – Murmuró algo aturdido, reconociendo sus vestimentas de sacerdotisa de hakama rojo y kimono blanco, su cabello negro largo y suelo, y su piel blanca como nieve, y sus ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente desde arriba de la rama de un árbol.

- Aún sigues convida Inuyasha. – Dijo de pronto la sacerdotisa, sonriendo levemente. – Qué alivio...

Inuyasha la miró algo confundido, sobre todo por ese comentario que acababa de ser, el cual lo hacía enfurecer un poco. ¿Se sentía aliviada o decepcionada porque estuviera vivo?

- ¡Kykio!, ¡¿Qué diablos tramas?! – Le gritó con energía de golpe; aparentemente su enojo pudo más que su dolor. – ¡¿Es cierto que tú fuiste quien le entrego los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon al odioso de Naraku?!

- Se los entregue... – Afirmó ella sin la menor duda en hacerlo. – Lo hice para darle muerte…

Esas palabras confundieron al Hibrido.

- Pero... ¿A qué te estas refiriendo con eso? Al contrario, Naraku se ha vuelto más poderoso. Él ha creado dos espíritus más de su esencia. Uno es Kagura que controla los vientos, y Kanna que representa a la nada… - Inuyasha guardó silencio unos segundos. – Tú querías verme muerto... Y por eso, ¿le entregaste los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon a Naraku?

- ¿Crees que soy capaz de entregarle tu vida a ese espíritu repugnante? – Le contestó Kykio frunciendo un poco su ceño como señal de desaprobación ante la afirmación del chico albino. – Qué no se te olvide Inuyasha... Nosotros vengaremos nuestra muerte injusta algún día...

Inuyasha no entendía nada de lo que decía. No sabía si era acaso por su estado débil o tal vez porque en verdad ella no quería que la entendiera. ¿Cómo el darle la Perla de Shikon a Naraku podría ayudar a su exterminio? ¿Kykio tenía algún tipo de plan para eliminarlo? ¿Pero cuál era?

De pronto, la conversación de ambos es interrumpida precipitadamente. Inuyasha notó como Kykio sin aviso se daba la media vuelta, estando aún sobre la misma rama, y disparaba una de sus flechas espirituales hacía atrás. La flecha voló con fuerza por entre los árboles, hasta quedarse clavada en el tronco de uno de ellos, quedando a unos escasos milímetros de la cabeza de Kagura, la cual había estado espiándolos oculta desde el inicio de su plática. La extensión de Naraku se quedó atónita al ver como la había descubierto y como estuvo tan cerca de ser eliminada con tanta facilidad.

- Kagura... – Pronunció Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie como pudo. Al mismo tiempo, Kykio cargaba otra de sus flechas.

- Te daré en tu cabeza... – Le advirtió la sacerdotisa, apuntándola con su arco lista para atacar.

Kagura, al verse en tal situación, no tuvo más remedio que retroceder. Agitó su abanico causando una fuerte ráfaga de viento a su alrededor y luego se elevó en el aire con ayuda de su pluma, alejándose de ese sitio lo más rápido posible.

- Escapó. – Señaló Kykio mientras baja su arma. Podría haberle disparado en el aire, pero decidió dejar las cosas así por ahora. Lentamente se giró hacia Inuyasha, el cuál la seguía mirando desde abajo. – Inuyasha, prepárate porque Naraku incrementará sus poderes... No dejes que te maten Inuyasha... Hasta que algún día logre destruir a Naraku junto con la Perla de Shikon. Recuerda que tu vida me pertenece... Y no pienso entregársela a nadie más...

El cuerpo de Kykio se cubrió de golpe de un brillo entre blanco y rosado, y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, hasta que no quedó rastro alguno de ella o de sus serpientes. Inuyasha admiró sorprendido como se desaparecía antes de que pudiera decirle alguna otra cosa. Intentó dar un paso hacía el frente, pero su cuerpo se tambaleó de un lado a otro, haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo. Miró de nuevo hacía la rama, pero ella ya no estaba…

- "Kykio..."

******

Ese recuerdo trajo una mezcla de sentimientos para Inuyasha, el cual no sabía si aún se sentía enojado y si ya se sentía mejor por lo que había pasado. Lo que si estaba seguro es que Kykio lo confundía mucho, y aún más en los temas referentes a Naraku…

Se encontraba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que antes de darse cuenta, Inuyasha ya se encontraba en el pueblo, y luego en la casa en la que se quedarían a dormir; incluso había olvidado por completo el estado actual en el que se encontraba. Kagome se encontraba sentada en el pasillo exterior cuando Inuyasha apareció de pronto caminando hacía ella.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Exclamó con una sonrisa Kagome, poniéndose rápidamente de pie; no tardó en percibir el notable cambio en el cabello y apariencia de su compañero. – Tu cabello… ¿Es Luna Nueva…?

Kagome se le acercó, pero él pareció prácticamente ignorarla, continuando su camino con la mirada al frente sin decir nada. Ella, confundida por su actitud, caminó a su lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Por ahí… - Le contestó de manera seca.

- ¿No has visto a Sango?

- No…

Kagome entendí en ese momento que aún se encontraba de mal humor. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las peleas que había tenido en todo ese tiempo, Inuyasha nunca se había comportado así con ella. ¿Se encontraba enojado por otra razón? Ambos pasaron enfrente de la habitación en la cual se encontraban Miroku y Shippou, los cuales notaron claramente el traje rojizo del Hanyou pasar cerca de ellos.

- ¿Inuyasha? – Preguntó un poco confundido el Monje, siguiendo con la vista como pasaba de largo, notando al igual que Kagome el cambio en su apariencia.

- Inuyasha, ¿No vas a comer? – Le preguntó el pequeño niño zorro, asomándose hacía el pasillo.

- No tengo hambre. – Contestó de igual forma que las veces anterior sin voltear a verlos.

Kagome se paró de golpe al oírlo decir eso, y los tres compañeros de viaje se le quedaron viendo fijamente, mientras su cabellera oscura y ropa roja se alejaban por el pasillo.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – Preguntaron en coro los tres al mismo tiempo, haciendo énfasis en lo insólito de la situación.

Kagura y Kohaku seguían volando en la misma dirección desde hace algún tiempo. No se habían dicho mucho luego de ese escaso cruce de palabras sobre la luna, y la verdad ninguno hacía mucho esfuerzo por cambiar eso. De pronto, después de tanto tiempo de viaje, Kohaku desvió su mirada hacía el bosque debajo de ellos, para luego romper el silencio que reinaba sobre la pluma.

- Es aquí. – Le dijo el chico sin alzar aún la mirad. Kagura volteó a ver hacía abajo de inmediato.

- ¿Aquí? – Kagura no vio nada fuera de lo normal en ese bosque. Solo había árboles y más árboles. – Pero si estamos a la mitad de la nada…

- Bajemos. – Sugirió el chico, y Kagura no tuvo más remedio que hacer que su pluma descendiera.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de nuevo en el suelo, su transporte se evaporó en el aire, regresando a su tamaño normal y luego al cabello de Kagura. Kohaku caminó al frente, guiando a su acompañante por entre los densos árboles sin dar ninguna otra indicación.

Kagura claramente no se sentía muy feliz por esa misión de la que no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que tenía que hacer. Seguía aún muy confundida por lo que le había dicho Naraku sobre ese "plan" que involucraba reunir lo antes posible la Perla de Shikon. ¿Qué estaban tramando? ¿Y por qué sentía que todos lo sabían menos ella?

- ¿Se puede saber que venimos a hacer aquí? – Preguntó algo inconforme mientras seguía caminando.

- Es Luna Nueva. – Contestó Kohaku – No hay tanta luz en la noche, gracias a que la luna no brilla. Es el momento perfecto para hablar con esos seres.

- ¿Esos seres? – Kagura aún no lograba comprender lo que el chico delante de ella le decía.

De pronto, Kohaku hizo a un lado una rama, dejando a la vista de ambos su objetivo. Frente a ellos había una cueva, que desde el umbral de piedra se veía completamente oscura. Kohaku caminó decidido hacía el frente, mientras Kagura lo seguía por detrás con algo de desconfianza.

Tal y como su apariencia exterior lo mostraba, era una cueva realmente oscura. Cuando ambos entraron en ella, Kagura no podía ver nada. Se extrañó mucho que Kohaku pudiera moverse muy bien en tanta oscuridad. ¿Sería acaso parte de su entrenamiento como Exterminador?

- ¿Qué clase de seres habitarían en una cueva como ésta? – Preguntó Kagura, tratando de abrirse paso. De pronto, su marcha se vio interrumpida al sentir frente a ella el cuerpo del chico.

- Unos seres que sólo viven en la oscuridad. – Le respondió mientras miraba al frente.

Para sorpresa de la mujer demonio, entre todo el fondo negro de oscuridad que se veía en el interior de la cueva, se comenzaron a ver algunas cosas brillantes. Kagura no pudo distinguir muy bien lo que eran al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta: eran ojos, ojos grandes y blancos, que brillaban muy tenuemente. Quién sabe que clase de seres se ocultaban detrás de ellos, envueltos en la oscuridad de la cueva.

- ¿Quién eres tú chico? – Se escuchó de pronto que una voz decía desde el fondo de la cueva. Ambos mensajeros se quedaron de pie con firmeza

- ¿Qué clase de Demonios son éstos? – Preguntó la mujer de kimono rojizo, tratando de aparentar algo de seguridad en su tono, aunque su mano sosteniendo su abanico lista para atacar de ser necesario revelaba que no era una situación muy cómoda para ella.

- Kuraijins. – Contestó Kohaku totalmente tranquilo. – Ellos son seres que habitan en los lugares más oscuros del mundo, totalmente alejados de la luz del día, del fuego o de cualquier otra clase brillo. Es por eso que casi ninguna persona ha sido capaz de verlos.

- Pues para ser tan desconocidos a mí me parece que sabes mucho de ellos. – Comentó Kagura.

- Eso mismo pienso yo. – Agregó una de las criaturas que se ocultaba en las sombras. – Con ese atuendo que traes de seguro eres un exterminador, ¿no es así?

Kohaku se quedó muy serio ante la pregunta de la criatura y Kagura notó esto de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo, el responsable de la pregunta se dio cuenta de que el chico no tenía la intención de contestarle. De pronto, la expresión de Kagura comenzó a reflejar algo de confusión.

- ¿Cómo saben como estás vestido en esta oscuridad? – Le preguntó la mujer demonios en voz baja a su acompañante.

- Ellos siempre han vivido en lugares como estos. – Le contestó. – Cosas llamativas o que pueden reflejar la luz como nuestra piel o nuestra ropa, ellos la pueden percibir, aún en la oscuridad.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que desean? – Preguntó algo apresurado el ser frente a ellos. Kohaku dio unos pasos al frente, alejándose un poco de su compañera.

- Venimos de parte del señor Naraku. – Les informó el exterminador con firmeza.

- ¿Naraku?

- Como ustedes viven siempre en la oscuridad, sus ojos son capaces de percibir hasta el más pequeño resplandor…. Incluyendo el color de nuestras ropas… y el resplandor de los Fragmentos de Shikon.

La cueva se quedó en silencio ante el último comentario de Kohaku. Kagura, que permanecía de pie detrás de él, se extrañó mucho al oír esto.

- "¿Estas criaturas son capaces de ver el brillo de los fragmentos de Shikon?" – Pensó la mujer con cierta sospecha.

- Ya veo. – Se escuchó que el ser en las sombras decía. – Había escuchado de la existencia de un demonio que se encontraba reuniendo los fragmentos y que en sus manos ya poseía gran parte de ellos.

- El señor Naraku casi ha reunido toda la perla. Sin embargo, los últimos fragmentos que le faltan parecen estar aún más escondidos que el resto. Además, en este momento tiene mucha prisa en reunir toda la perla y es importante localizar los fragmentos.

- Entiendo la cuestión chico. Sin embargo, como tú lo has dicho, somos seres que habitamos en la oscuridad. Nosotros no podríamos sobrevivir bajo la luz del día. Es por eso que no es posible que te podamos ayudar con lo que pides.

En ese momento, Kohaku acercó su mano derecha hacía su espalda, introduciendo la mano en la cinta que usaba en la cintura. De este sitio, sacó unos objetos que apretó en su puño. Aún con su mano cerrada, las criaturas parecieron percibir el brillo que radiaba de ella. Kohaku extendió su mano hacía adelante y luego la abrió. Se trataba de cinco fragmentos de la perla. Los Kuraijins retrocedieron ante el fuerte brillo de los fragmentos.

- Estos son fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon. – Comenzó a decirles. – Si usan estos fragmentos en ustedes, sus cuerpos serán capaces de resistir la luz. Lo único que el señor Naraku quiere a cambio es que le ayuden a reunir todos los fragmentos que faltan para así completar la Perla.

Una vez más todos guardaron silencio. El par de ojos centraron su atención en los fragmentos que el chico traía consigo. De pronto, se vio como las siluetas se juntaban; parecía que los seres se reunían, como si empezaran a discutir al respecto. Después de casi un minuto, una vez más se giraron hacía los visitantes.

- Muy bien chico. – Le informó. – Tomaremos esos fragmentos y te ayudaremos a reunir la perla. Sin embargo, a nosotros la Perla de Shikon no nos interesa. – Kohaku se extrañó un poco al oír eso. – A cambio de que te ayudemos, sólo queremos una cosa: Un reino.

- ¿Un reino? – Preguntó Kagura sin entender.

- Queremos un territorio bajo la tierra completamente para nosotros, alejada del sol. Una región para que nuestro pueblo pueda vivir en completa paz.

Kohaku se les quedó viendo en silencio, como pensando en la respuesta que tenía que dar. Por su parte, Kagura no entendía de qué forma podrían cumplir tal petición. De pronto, Kohaku cerró su mano, cubriendo los fragmentos por completo con sus dedos. Los seres pensaron que se iba a rehusar.

- No hay problema. – Contestó de pronto, sorprendiendo a todos.

Luego, Kohaku lanzó con fuerza los fragmentos hacía el frente y estos cayeron en el suelo de la cueva. Se pudo ver como una mano de piel oscura se acercaba a uno de ellos y lo tomaba entre sus dedos.

- Entonces tenemos un trato chico. – Agregó el ser, sujetando el fragmento.

La misión había tenido éxito desde el punto de vista del exterminador. Sin embargo, Kagura aún seguía muy intranquila por lo que acababa de pasar.

- "No lo entiendo." – Pensaba la Youkai. – "¿Cómo podría Naraku darles un reino a estos seres?"

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:** Los "_Kuraijins"_ son de mi creación. El nombre proviene de "_Kurai"_ (Oscuro) y "_Jin"_ (Hombre, persona, pueblo).

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X


	3. CAPITULO 3: KYKIO, UNA ALMA ERRANTE

**_ LA SOMBRA  
DE LA PERLA_**

**CAPITULO 3: "_KYKIO, UN ALMA ERRANTE"_**

******

Inuyasha la miró algo confundido, sobre todo por ese comentario que acababa de ser, el cual lo hacía enfurecer un poco. ¿Se sentía aliviada o decepcionada porque estuviera vivo?

- ¡Kykio!, ¡¿Qué diablos tramas?! – Le gritó con energía de golpe; aparentemente su enojo pudo más que su dolor. – ¡¿Es cierto que tú fuiste quien le entrego los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon al odioso de Naraku?!

- Se los entregue... – Afirmó ella sin la menor duda en hacerlo. – Lo hice para darle muerte…

Esas palabras confundieron al Hibrido.

- Pero... ¿A qué te estas refiriendo con eso? Al contrario, Naraku se ha vuelto más poderoso. Él ha creado dos espíritus más de su esencia. Uno es Kagura que controla los vientos, y Kanna que representa a la nada… - Inuyasha guardó silencio unos segundos. – Tú querías verme muerto... Y por eso, ¿le entregaste los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon a Naraku?

- ¿Crees que soy capaz de entregarle tu vida a ese espíritu repugnante? – Le contestó Kykio frunciendo un poco su ceño como señal de desaprobación ante la afirmación del chico albino. – Qué no se te olvide Inuyasha... Nosotros vengaremos nuestra muerte injusta algún día...

******

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de golpe al mirar de nuevo esa escena tan vívidamente. ¿Por qué lo había recordado una vez más? Se encontraba sentado dentro de la habitación que compartía con Miroku y Shippou. Ellos dormían en un futon, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir senado, con su espada a su lado y lista para ser desenvainada. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, y toda la casa en la que se quedaron a dormir en silencio, pero aún así no era capaz de dormir.

Seguía siendo una noche de luna nueva, y por lo tanto seguía en su estado de humano, con su cabello y ojos oscuros, sin garras y colmillos. Eso siempre lo tenía muy nervioso, y provocaba que durante esas noches se mantuviera escondido y alerta. Ahora por primera vez le había tocado estar en un lugar más o menos seguro, pero aún así no se sentía cómodo.

Tomó su arma y caminó hacía la puerta, saliendo del cuarto sin hacer ruido. No tenía pensado en ir a ningún sitio en especial, simplemente deseaba caminar un poco. No podía evitar pensar en esa conversación que había tenido con Kykio, y seguía preguntándose a que se refería con esas palabras, que estaba planeando, a su vez que estaba planeando Naraku.

- "Kykio, ¿qué es realmente lo que deseas? ¿Deseas mi muerte o la de Naraku?" – Pensaba para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el pasillo exterior. – "Si deseas vengarte de Naraku, ¿entonces por qué le entregaste la Perla de Shikon? Todo esto me tiene muy confundido…"

Después de caminar un par de minutos, dio vuelta en un punto y se detuvo de golpe al ver sentada más adelante en el pasillo a una persona.

Sango se encontraba en la misma situación de Inuyasha. No podía dormir, pensando sin cesar en la conversación que acababa de tener con Inuyasha, y también sobre todo por lo ocurrido con Kohaku. Por ello, se había levantado a pasear también, aunque su caminata no había llegado muy lejos. En esos momentos estaba sentada, con Kirara en sus piernas mientras la acariciaba con delicadeza con sus manos. Inuyasha la vio a lo lejos, recordando de nuevo lo que había pasado en el manantial. Pensó por un segundo y acercársele, pero antes de dar el primer paso se arrepintió. Sin decir nada, se dio rápidamente la media vuelta y se fue caminando.

- ¿Ah? – Exclamó sorprendida la exterminadora al sentir a alguien cerca de ella, pero al voltearse hacía su lado, Inuyasha ya no estaba parado ahí. Sango se quedó algo confundida por eso, llegando a pensar que se trataba de su imaginación.

----------

Alejado de cualquier campo de batalla, y de cualquier tipo de peligro tanto humano como espiritual, se encontraba un pequeño templo oculto entre los bosques, en lo más profundo de las montañas. Se había encontrado deshabitado durante mucho tiempo, y hasta hace algún tiempo ya nadie acudía a él a realizar alguna plegaria u ofrenda en esa época tan complicada. Sin embargo, eso cambió cuando una joven y hermosa sacerdotisa comenzó a cuidar de él. Desde entonces, el sitio es frecuentado sobre todo por soldados heridos en combate, que huyeron de la batalla o sus ejércitos fueron destruidos y ahora no tenían a donde ir. En ese lugar, la joven sacerdotisa cuidaba de ellos hasta que su estado mejoraba.

Se trataba de una joven de ojo y cabello oscuro, y piel blanca y delicada, de apariencia muy hermosa, y que respondía al nombre de "Kykio".

- Muchas gracias… - Murmuró con sus escasas energías un joven soldado que descansaba en el suelo, mientras la joven Miko estaba a su lado vendándole su brazo herido.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – Le preguntó con gentileza, volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa.

Era realmente joven, de seguro entre unos dieciséis y diecisiete años; no parecía el tipo de chica que dedicaría su vida al sacerdocio Sinto. Muchos soldados y demás personas que acudían a ese templo en busca de ayuda no entendían porque una chica tan joven como ella vivía en un sitio tan apartado y desolado como ese, pero en verdad se sentían mucho mejor con tan sólo recibir una mirada de ella; parecía curarlos casi con magia.

- Mejor, gracias a los cuidados de la señorita Kykio.

- No diga eso. Es sólo mi labor.

- No, claro que no. – El soldado la volteó a ver como pudo con una sonrisa llena de gratitud. – Usted atiende y cuida a todos los soldados heridos que llegan a este sitio, indiferentemente de quienes sean o de que ejército sean… No muchas personas lo harían en una época como ésta…

Kykio escuchaba atentamente todas esas palabras, aunque su atención estaba fija en el brazo del joven; un segundo después había terminado su trabajo en él. Viró su lentamente a su alrededor; había varios hombres descansando esa mañana en el templo, alrededor de diez de ellos, todos con armaduras, espadas, lanzas, y sobre todo heridos. La noche anterior había ocurrido el choque de dos pequeños ejércitos de diferentes Daimyos en un campo no muy lejos de ahí, como tantas que había prácticamente todos los días en diferentes puntos del país.

Ya había pasado cerca de un siglo desde que la Guerra Onin estalló en Kyoto, para luego extenderse en todo el país, creando más y más conflictos entre los Daimyos poderosos e incluso no tan poderosos de todo el Japón. Los señores Feudales peleaban entre sí para obtener más y más poder bajo cualquier excusa, y las batallas se realizaban en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. Gracias a eso, hombres heridos y perdidos como estos había por decenas por todas partes.

- Descanse. – Le dijo por último la sacerdotisa mientras se ponía de pie, cargando en sus manos su tazón con las hierbas medicinales que acostumbraba usar para las curaciones.

Apenas acababa de dar un par de pasos cuando sus piernas le parecieron fallar de golpe, haciéndola tambalearse y luego caer de golpe al suelo sentada, tirando su tazón el frente. Varios de los soldados, los menos heridos, la miraron con preocupación y se le acercaron como pudieron.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Kykio? – Le preguntó un hombre mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Sí, no se preocupen. – Le dijo ella con normalidad, mientras se sostenía su cabeza con una mano.

Sin decir más y como si nada hubiera pasado, caminó hacía su tazón y recolectó de nuevo todas las hierbas, poniéndolas en él y luego siguiendo su camino, mientras sus pacientes la siguen confundidos; la verdad era que ellos no eran los únicos confundidos al respecto. Kykio alzó un poco su mano, mirando su palma con expresión seria.

- "Desde hace algún tiempo… Me he estado sintiendo débil…" – Pensaba mientras se daba cuenta de que su mano temblaba ligeramente al colocarla de esa manera, aunque luego cerro su puño y esto se tranquilizó. – "¿Qué me está pasando…?"

Ya era de mañana en la antigua era del Sengoku, la era de las Guerras Civiles más largas en Japón, y en dónde aún continúa para muchos la eterna búsqueda por los fragmentos perdidos de la valiosa Perla de Shikon, y también la búsqueda del despiadado demonio Naraku. Inuyasha, seguido por sus acompañantes Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara, seguían con su viaje después de una noche de descanso en un pueblo que se había cruzado por casualidad en su camino. El grupo se encontraba caminando una senda por el bosque, rodeados por altos árboles y algunas colinas. En esos momentos se encontraban viajando por las tierras pertenecientes a la provincia de Shinano. La idea era moverse hacía el suroeste en su viaje hacía Mino o tal vez Owari, intentando encontrar alguna pista del paradero de Naraku, y de paso obtener algunos de los fragmentos de Shikon. Nunca se habían separado mucho en de Musashi, lugar en dónde se encontraba la aldea de la anciana Kaede y el pozo que unía que esta era con la de Kagome, pues los fragmentos de la Perla no se debieron de haber esparcido a distancias tan largas, aunque no se sabía con claridad que tan lejos podría haberse escondido Naraku.

La noche anterior a esa habían tenido un combate, y era gratificante el haber tenido una noche de descanso luego de ello. Sin embargo, para algunos de ellos no pareció ser especialmente "relajante". Los viajeros parecían estar muy distantes entre ellos esa mañana, especialmente Inuyasha, Kagome y Sango.

- ¿Por qué todos caminan tan callados? – Preguntó Shippou, que se encontraba en el hombro del monje Miroku, en voz baja para que sólo el monje lo escuchara.

- Parece que hay cierta tensión entre los chicos. – Respondió Miroku de la misma manera, volteando a verlos por encima de su otro hombro.

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando con los brazos cruzados y su mirada dura al frente. Sango caminaba con su amiga Kirara en el hombro y su arma en la espalda; además de todo, parece tener una mirada pensativa puesta en el suelo. Kagome, por su parte, caminaba trayendo a su lado su bicicleta rosa y su arco en la espalda, los tres en hilera uno a lado del otro, aparentemente sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado Miroku? – Preguntó el niño zorro confundido, volteándolos a ver también.

- No lo sé, pero creo que tampoco es buena idea preguntarlo.

En ese momento, Kagome voltea a ver al híbrido de reojo; parece estar una vez más enojado.

- Inuyasha, ¿sigues enojado por lo de ayer? – Le preguntó Kagome con cierto tono alegre para tratar de apaciguar la tensión. – Ya olvídalo, ¿sí? Lo siento, enserio. Me sobrepase…

Inuyasha la volteó a ver de reojo, pero teniendo aún su rostro hacía el frente.

- Ya, está bien. – Le contestó algo serio. – Eso no importa…

- Me alegra escucharte decir eso. – Agregó la joven con una amplia sonrisa. – Bien, ahora tú sigues.

Inuyasha detuvo su marcha de golpe en cuanto escuchó esto, y de inmediato volteó a verla un poco confundido; al detenerse él, todo el grupo se detuvo.

- ¿Yo sigo de qué?

- Yo me disculpé por lo que te hice ayer. – Le contestó deteniéndose también. – Lo justo es que ahora tú sigues de disculparte por enojarte por lo de Kouga de esa manera.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Miroku y Shippou al mismo tiempo dieron una palmada en sus frentes; sabían muy bien en que iba a terminar eso.

- ¡¿Y porqué me tengo que disculpar contigo por lo de ese lobo?! – Le gritó enojado el Hanyou, haciendo su rostro hacía ella; Kagome pareció no muy contenta por la respuesta de Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! – Le gritó ella enojada. – ¡¿Después de que trato de hacer las paces contigo me respondes de esa manera?! ¡Ya no te soporto!

Inuyasha y Kagome, como era ya costumbre en sus viajes, comenzaron a responderse el uno al otro con gritos y quejas; para sus amigos no era más que otra de sus peleas que ocurrían comúnmente entre ellos. Sin embargo, uno de los viajeros no parecía estar muy preocupada por la pelea.

Sango parecía seguir metida en sus pensamientos, ignorando por completo como sus amigos se gritaban mutuamente; con problema se había dado cuenta que la marcha se había detenido. Su mirada reflejaba cierta preocupación o incluso tristeza. Seguía repitiendo en su mente las escenas de la otra noche, una y otra vez…

** ********

_ Su hermano la vigilaba desde lo alto, con esa expresión fría que no le pertenecía, que no era digna él. De pronto, los ojos del antiguo exterminador se desviaron hacía la dirección en la que se encontraban Inuyasha y Miroku. Pudo oír entonces como unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente._

_ - No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo. – Escuchó de pronto que su hermano le dice con un tono totalmente libre de emociones._

_ Kohaku dio y un salto hacía un lado, cayendo en otra rama. Después de eso, Sango vio como su hermano se alejaba entre las ramas de los árboles._

** ********

- "Kohaku" – Pensaba la exterminadora, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Inuyasha y Kagome que aún no cesaban. – "¿Porqué tu mirada se ha vuelto tan fría?"

** ********

_ - ¿Aún sigues con la idea de recuperar a tu hermano Kohaku? – Le preguntó con un tono más calmado._

_ - Así es – Le contestó, al contrario de Inuyasha, aún con un tono de enojo. – ¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo?, él es mi hermano, es lo único que me queda en la vida. Somos de la misma sangre, y es mi deber el protegerlo y salvarlo de ese monstruo._

_ - ¿Sabes muy bien que puede que ya no quede nada de ese chico? Naraku lo tiene atrapado en sus garras y cada vez lo envuelve más y más. Si él se niega a obedecerlo o se revela, Naraku lo matará al instante. Kohaku es una vida que se sostiene con un fragmente de la Perla de Shikon. El Kohaku que conoces ahora no puede ser el mismo Kohaku que tú conociste._

** ********

- ¡Tú siempre me culpas de todo! – Le criticaba disgustado Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Porque siempre es tu culpa! – Le contestaba aún más enojada Kagome. – ¡Todos nuestros problemas siempre son por tu culpa!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi culpa?!

La pelea parecía no tener un final cercano, aunque los que miraban el caso sabían muy bien que esto de seguro terminaría en un "Abajo". Miroku y Shippou miraban con resignación a los dos jóvenes peleando, esperando a que acabaran para poder continuar con su camino.

- ¿Qué remedio? – Se decía el monje seguido de un suspiro corto.

En ese instante, Kagome alzó su mano derecha, apuntando a Inuyasha con su dedo índice. Inuyasha retrocedió asustado un par de pasos, al tiempo que Kagome tomaba aire.

- ¡¡Aba…!! – Logró decir la joven, antes de algo la interrumpiera.

- ¡No, no puede ser! – Se escuchó de pronto que alguien gritaba cerca de ellos. Algo extrañados, todos voltearon hacía la dirección del grito.

Sango estaba de pie, apretando sus puños con fuerza, y mirando a Inuyasha fijamente con una expresión de enojo.

- ¡No puedo creer en algo como eso! – Agregó de pronto, dando unos pasos hacía el demonio de rojo. Kagome se hizo a un lado por simple reflejo, mirando confundida como se le acercaba de esa manera a Inuyasha, el cual no se veía muy diferente, dando un par de pasos hacía atrás. – ¡No sabes lo que dices!, ¡No dejaré que Naraku me quite a la única persona que me queda en este mundo!, ¡¡No lo haré!!

Inuyasha parpadeó confundido, mirándola fijamente estupefacto sin entender al cien porciento que rayos era lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque Sango se veía muy molesta. De pronto, pareció reaccionar, recordar que no se encontraba sola y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. En su cara se reflejo algo de sorpresa y también de vergüenza mientras se giraba lentamente hacía su demás compañeros; Kagome y los otros la miraban totalmente extrañados por su actitud.

- ¿San… go? – Preguntó tímidamente la sacerdotisa. El rostro de la exterminadora se pusó rojo de golpe.

- ¡¿Dije eso en voz alta…?! – Logró preguntar totalmente apenada, retrocediendo hacía un lado; sus compañeros le contestaron afirmativamente, moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

- Ahora hasta Sango le grita a Inuyasha. – Comentó Shippou.

- Tal vez la señorita Kagome tenía razón de que Inuyasha es el culpable de todos nuestros problemas. – Agregó Miroku a la afirmación.

- ¡¿Qué les pasa a todos?! – Les gritó Inuyasha molestó. – ¡¿Porqué están todos en mi contra?!

Kagome miró a todos sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, pero al menos ya las cosas parecían ser más "normales", al menos lo que se podría decir normal. Aún así, le seguía pareciendo muy extraña esa reacción por parte de su compañera. Volteó a ver a Sango con cuidado, que tenía su mirada baja, aún avergonzada por su actitud. De repente, Kirara saltó de su hombro hacía el suelo y luego dio varios pasos hacía el frente. Sango, al igual que el resto, desviaron su atención hacía el pequeño gato mágico que marchaba hacía adelante.

- Miren. – Dijo Shippou, apuntando hacía el frente.

Kirara había ido hacía algunos metros adelante del camino, donde se veía una silueta tirada en la tierra; parecía ser una persona.

- ¡Es un hombre! – Dijo Kagome al ver con claridad de que se trataba, y avanzó rápidamente hacía ese lugar.

Lejos de ahí, al norte de la provincia de Musashi para ser exactos, Kykio caminaba por entre los árboles de otro bosque, vestida con su traje compuesto de un haori de color blanco en la parte superior del cuerpo y un hakama de color rojo en la parte de abajo. Además de esto, en su espalda portaba varias flechas guardadas en el porta flechas y en su mano izquierda un arco de color negro. La sacerdotisa parecía caminar completamente sola, pero en realidad no era así. Flotando en el aire a su alrededor, como siguiéndola, se encontraban unos seres blancos y largos como serpientes, que vuelan con sus cuerpos ondeando. La joven tiene en su expresión una mirada fría y a la vez muy pensativa.

- "Lo más seguro es que Inuyasha y sus amigos siguen en busca de la guarida de Naraku." – Pensaba la joven con traje de Miko sin detenerse en su marcha. – "Su castillo, y todos los súbditos que ahí habitaban, ha desaparecido por completo desde hace ya un largo tiempo. Naraku ha escondido muy bien su rastro… Me pregunto si estará planeando algo. No creo que se esté escondiendo, pues en estos momentos sus poderes deben de haberse incrementado…" – Lentamente, dirigió su mano libre hacía su pecho, al sitio donde guardaba algo. – "Todo gracias a la Perla de Shikon…"

Kykio tenía en su poder uno de los fragmentos de la Perla; lo había obtenido hace un par de días de un demonio que había destruido. Hace cincuenta años, cuando ella murió, se llevó la Perla de Shikon con ella, y creyó que ambas desaparecerían para siempre, pero no fue así. Esa joya tan poderosa y codiciada volvió a surgir, al igual que ella. No estaba muy segura de cómo había ocurrido el regreso de la Perla, aunque sabía que Kagome tenía algo que ver en ello. Sobre su regreso, todo fue gracias a una bruja de nombre Urasue, quien la había resucitado para que la ayudara a obtener los Fragmentos de Shikon. Urasue conocía una magia muy especial, en la que era capaz de hacer un cuerpo de barro y huesos, darle forma e introducirle almas humanas, creando así un nuevo ser con la forma, recuerdos y personalidad de la persona. Gracias a eso, Kykio volvió a este mundo con el horrible recuerdo de su muerte, con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha y la Perla de Shikon seguían en este mundo, y de la verdad sobre su muerte y el demonio llamado Naraku.

Ahora sólo hay una cosa en su mente, sólo algo que la hace seguir convida y seguir existiendo en ese mundo: Venganza.

De pronto, la joven detiene su camino y se queda parada totalmente inmóvil; sus serpientes se detuvieron también, volando lentamente a su alrededor. Volteó hacía todos lados, como esperando encontrar algo a su alrededor. Le pareció oír en ese momento como algo se mueve entre los arbustos a sus espaldas, por lo que se dio rápidamente la media vuelta.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó tranquila mientras miraba los arbustos.

Poco a poco vio acercarse tres siluetas de gran tamaño. Quiénes fueran esas criaturas, pasaron por entre los setos y caminaron apresurados hasta ponerse frente a la joven sacerdotisa.

Eran tres seres de gran tamaño; parecían tener la forma de hombres cerdos, de piel en un tono verdoso oscuro, ojos pequeños y rojos, y un hocico grande del cual sobresalían dos grandes colmillo. Sus brazos y piernas eran gruesos y sus abdómenes abundantes. Los tres estaban armados cada uno con un hacha de gran tamaño.

- Tú, sacerdotisa… - Dijo uno de ellos con voz grave al hablar. – Tú tienes uno de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, ¿no es así?

Al escuchar esto, la sacerdotisa colocó su mano derecha sobre su pecho de nuevo, el lugar donde un extraño resplandor parecía despedir.

- ¿Más seres que buscan los fragmentos? – Se peguntó así misma en voz alta sin perder aún la calma.

La Perla de Shikon era un tesoro muy preciado. Desde que fue destruida en millones de fragmentos, muchos demonios, monstruos y humanos intentaban buscarlos, pues tan sólo uno brindaba enormes poderes; de seguro ese era el caso de esos tres demonios.

- ¡Entréganos ese fragmento!

Los tres se lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacía ella de golpe, listos para atacarla con sus armas. Kykio no espero ni un segundo, pues gran agilidad digna de ella alzó su arco al frente y con su otra mano tomó una de las flechas que traía en su espalda. Antes de que estuvieran siquiera cerca de ella, preparó su arco para disparar. En menos de un segundo soltó su flecha, la cual voló por el aire directo a su objetivo. Mientras volaba, la flecha fue completamente cubierta por un resplandor muy intenso entre rosa y blanco, y fue directa al pecho de uno de los monstruos, el cual pareció despedazarse en cuanto fue tocado por la punta del proyectil.

Aunque había sido capaz de destruir a uno de ellos con gran facilidad, los otros dos seguían dirigiéndose hacía ella. No tenía tiempo como para cargar de nuevo su arco, por lo que decidió hacerse hacía un lado. Sin embargo, no fue lo bastantemente rápida. Mientras se lanzaba hacía su flanco izquierdo, uno de los monstruos lanzó con fuerza su hacha hacía el frente, y ésta voló por el aire hacía Kykio, girando en el aire de manera amenazante. No pudo alcanzarla por completo, pero el filo del arma logró dañarla en su brazo derecho.

La joven se movió con fuerza, terminando de espaldas contra un árbol. Rápidamente llevó su mano izquierda hacía el brazo con la herida. Su Haori estaba roto de la manga y de la herida surgía algo de sangre de color oscuro.

- "Sólo es un rasguño." – Pensó la sacerdotisa al ver la herida, aunque en fondo no era sólo un rasguño como ella se decía, pues le causaba mucho dolor.

De inmediato alzó de nuevo su mirada hacía sus oponentes, quienes de nuevo se le lanzaban en su contra. Tomó otra de las flechas que traía consigo lo más rápido que pudo. Sin importarle el dolor que sentía en el brazo, rápidamente preparó la flecha y la soltó directo hacía el frente. La sagita cortó el aire, cubriéndose de nuevo por su poder espiritual, y luego se encajó en el brazo de uno de delos demonios cerdos, deshaciendo gran parte de su costado.

En cuanto había soltado la primera flecha, ya había tomado la segunda. Justo cuando el otro ya estaba frente a ella, la soltó en un ángulo elevado, de tal manera que le dio al monstruo justo en su cuello, destruyendo su cabeza y eliminándolo de golpe. El resto de su cuerpo cayó hacia el frente, hacia donde estaba Kykio, lo que provocó que tuviera que esquivarlo.

Antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, el otro de los cerdos se le abalanzó, aún sin tener uno de sus brazos. La sacerdotisa rápidamente se hizo hacía un lado, haciendo que el hacha de la criatura cortara un árbol por la mitad. Giró un poco, quedando semiarrodillada a la derecha de su enemigo. Estando en esa posición, le disparó una más de sus flechas lo más rápido que pudo, la cual terminó por acabar con él, despedazándolo por completo; el arma del cerdo cayó al suelo, quedándose clavada a una corta distancia de la joven.

Una vez acabado el combate se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, viendo hacía el frente. De pronto, relajo el cuerpo, bajando sus brazos y comenzó a tomar algo de aire con agitación, viendo fijamente todos los rastro de los demonios que yacían a su alrededor. Después de unos segundos no pudo evitar volver a colocar su mano sobre la herida de su brazo; parecía haberse abierto más por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer al moverse y la tela blanca de su traje se había manchado más por su sangre. Era extraño, a pesar de tener un cuerpo de barro, aún sangraba.

- Tienes un gran poder espiritual Sacerdotisa. – Oyó en ese momento que una voz le decía a sus espaldas. La joven se dio media vuelta rápidamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

De la misma dirección en que habían venido los otros tres, la silueta de un cuarto de estos seres se comenzó a acercar. A diferencia de los otros, éste era aún más grande y su piel era en un tono gris oscuro. Tenía dos cinturones entrecruzados en su torso y brazaletes en sus muñecas; como arma tenía un hacha como los otros, pero de mayor tamaño. La sacerdotisa se le quedó viendo fijamente con su habitual expresión carente de emociones, aunque pudo notar de inmediato como en el pecho de la criatura sobresalían dos pequeños resplandores.

- "Tiene dos fragmentos en su cuerpo." – Pensó la joven el distinguir el brillo de dos fragmentos. Desde la primera vez que vio la Perla de Shikon hace más de cincuenta años, se había dado cuenta de que tenía facilidad para reconocer su brillo.

- Pero no creas que no me pude dar cuenta. – Agregó el nuevo cerdo con una voz profunda. – Aunque tu apariencia aparente lo contrario, tú no eres un ser humano…

- ¿Qué acabas de decir bestia? – Le contestó ella con tranquilidad.

- Ese cuerpo que tienes no es el de un humano; hueles a barro y huesos. Lo más seguro es que eres una persona resucitada.

- "Éste parece más inteligente que los otros" – Pensó la joven con seriedad tras oírlo.

- No importa si estamos hablando de un resucitado o de una vasija: todo el mundo sabe que los cuerpos de barro son demasiado débiles.

Mientras le decía estas palabras, el enemigo alzó su hacha hacía el cielo. Luego, hizo que descendiera con fuerza, haciendo que el filo de ésta chocara contra la tierra drásticamente. El golpe pareció abrir el suelo con fuerza, creando con grieta que se abrió rápidamente hacía donde su objetivo residía.

La sacerdotisa se hizo de inmediato hacía un lado, rodando por el suelo. Cuando pudo enderezarse de nuevo y alzar la mirada hacía el frente, preparó de nuevo de inmediato su arco, lista para disparar. Su enemigo ya se había lanzado hacía ella para cuando lo volvió a divisar, así que la joven no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato disparó su flecha. Parecía que lograría herirlo, pero para su sorpresa el cerdo se cubrió con la enorme hoja de su hacha sin dejar de avanzar. La flecha se hizo pedazos en cuanto tocó el arma, dejando totalmente atónita a quien la había disparado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se dijo así misma al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

- ¡¿Sorprendida Sacerdotisa?! – Le gritó el cerdo al mismo tiempo que alzaba de nuevo su hacha para luego hacer un ataque vertical.

Por su parte, Kykio alzó sus dos manos hacía arriba, como si fuera a tratar de detenerlo. Entre sus manos y el filo del hacha pareció surgir un resplandor, acompañado de algunos rayos blancos que detuvieron el avance del arma por uno momentos, como si fuera un escudo. La sacerdotisa logró resistir de esta forma por varios segundos. Sin embargo, poco a poco se veía como el hacha comenzaba a ganarle.

Al ver que no podía resistir más, la joven de nuevo se hizo a un lado. El hacha golpeó la tierra, abriéndola de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, el golpe pareció crear una fuerte ráfaga de viento que la empujó con fuerza hacía el frente. La sacerdotisa cayó contra la tierra boca abajo, quedándose ahí por unos instantes. Después trató de levantarse, pero cuando puso su mano derecha para apoyarse, sintió de repente un tremendo dolor proveniente de su herida. La lesión que le había provocado el hacha en el brazo pareció abrirse más, sangrando con fuerza; esto provocó que la sacerdotisa cayera de nuevo al suelo, acompañada de un grito.

- ¿Lo ves sacerdotisa? – Le dijo con burla el demonio mientras se giraba hacía ella. – Con ese cuerpo tan débil que tienes nunca podrás derrotar a un demonio como yo.

Sosteniendo aún el arco en su mano izquierda, trató de apoyarse en éste para tratar de ponerse de pie. Su brazo derecho parecía estar totalmente inmóvil, casi muerto. Sin esperar a que se levantara, el demonio se lanzó hacía ella, alzando su hacha para atacar. Ella logró arrodillarse en el suelo, estando apoyada en su arco.

- Aunque tenga un cuerpo débil… - Comenzó a decir en voz baja para sí misma, mientras el demonio a sus espaldas aún seguía acercándose. – Aunque éste sea un cuerpo de barro…

Estando a unos escasos metros de ella, el cerdo alzó su hacha hacía el cielo, preparándose para atacarla una vez más de un golpe directo y fulminante. En este mismo momento, sin importarle para nada la herida de su brazo, acercó su mano derecha a su espalda, tomando rápidamente una de sus flechas. Usando sus últimas energías, se dio velozmente la media vuelta, apuntando hacía el frente con su arco y flecha.

- ¡Una criatura como tú no me matará! – Gritó con furia la joven sacerdotisa antes de soltar su flecha para que ésta saliera volando con mucha fuerza.

La flecha voló hasta encajarse en la pierna izquierda del ser, la cual se deshizo al instante junto con alguna parte de su cuerpo; el monstruo mostró una gran expresión de dolor en cuanto pasó esto. Además de todo, debido a esto, la criatura perdió el equilibrio, haciendo que su cuerpo se hiciera hacía un lado y ya no pudiera atacar.

Mientras esto pasaba, la sacerdotisa había soltado su arco, introduciendo su mano izquierda en el interior de su Haori. Rápidamente sacó de este sitio algunos pergaminos blancos con letras negras en ellas para luego arrojarlos con fuerza hacía su enemigo. Los pergaminos se pegaron en el cuerpo de la criatura en diferentes partes, cubriéndolo por varios rayos blancos. Después de unos momentos, el cuerpo del cerdo se comenzó a deshacer hasta que ya no quedó nada de él, mas que cenizas arrastradas por el viento. Como antes, el hacha de la criatura cayó, clavándose en el suelo, pero ahora acompañada de dos pequeños fragmentos de color rozado, que brillaban ligeramente entre las cenizas del demonio.

Ahora por fin había acabado. Totalmente rendida, se desplomó en el suelo, casi pegando su pecho contra la tierra. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de agarrar algo de aire. Su brazo seguía sangrando pero esto ya no le importaba. Sin dejar de respirar ni levantarse, alzó su mirada hacía el frente, sin mirar nada en realidad.

- "¿Qué estoy diciendo?" – Pensaba entre respiros. – "Yo ya estoy muerta…"

Después de encontrar al hombre en el camino, Inuyasha en el resto se encontraban ahora sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras Kagome cura las heridas del hombre. Era un hombre maduro, de cabello negro y largo amarrado con una cola y una barba bien pronunciada del mismo color que el cabello; vestía un traje de campesino de color verde oscuro. Miroku, Sango y Kagome estaban sentados frente a él, mientras Inuyasha estaba a un lado del tronco, recargado en este con los brazos cruzados y mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

- Ya está. – Dijo la joven al terminar de vendar su brazo.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda. – Agradeció el hombre con mucha gentileza.

- Descuide, fue todo un placer. – Le contestó Kagome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero porqué se encontraba en ese estado señor? – Le preguntó el Monje Miroku con algo de curiosidad una vez que ya se encontraba mejor.

El hombre se quedó muy serio ante la pregunta de los jóvenes, guardando silencio por algunos segundos; ellos por su parte notaron enseguida su reacción.

- Sufrí un trágico accidente mientras trataba de huir de mi aldea. – Les contestó con seriedad.

- ¿Huir de su aldea? – Preguntó extrañada la exterminadora de monstruos.

- Sí. – El hombre bajo su mirada, guardando silencio de nuevo y mirando el suelo fijamente de manera pensativa. – Yo vivo en una aldea que se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí. Ese sitio ha sido cubierto por completo por las malas energías…

- ¿Malas Energías? – Preguntaron todos al mismo sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

- Las personas de aquel lugar ya no somos capaces de vivir en paz. Los demonios y demás criaturas habitan siempre los alrededores de la aldea, y nunca se van; es como si hubieran tomado el sitio como su hogar. Nos han atacado a cada momento y muchas personas ya han muerto asesinadas por estos seres. Yo tuve suerte de sólo salir con estas heridas. Sin embargo, mucho que han tratado de salir de esa aldea terminan siendo victima de esas criaturas…

El grupo se quedó callado después de escuchar la historia que le acababan de contar. Miroku se quedó muy reflexivo sobre el asunto.

- Es muy extraño lo que nos cuenta. – Comentó Miroku. – Que un grupo numerable de monstruos se encuentre reunido alrededor de una aldea no es algo común. La mayoría normalmente habita en los bosques alejados de los establecimientos humanos; sólo en casos aislados un monstruo se mantiene tan cerca de una aldea por largo tiempo. Puede que haya algo en la aldea que los atraiga.

- Puede que sea eso, pero en verdad no tenemos la menor idea de que es. – Le contestó el hombre, notándose algo de desesperación en su tono. – Muchos monjes y sacerdotisas han ido para tratar de exorcizar todas las malas energías que hay en ese lugar, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha podido encontrar cual es la fuente de tanta energía negativa… Estoy desesperado, y por eso decidí huir de ahí. Tuve que dejar a muchos amigos atrás, ¡Pero no tuve otra alternativa!

En las palabras del hombre se veía una gran preocupación y angustia por la situación que vivían. En ese momento, Sango se puso de pie, sujetando con su mano derecha la cinta con que sostiene su arma en su espalda.

- Tenemos que ir a ese lugar. – Afirmó la exterminadora con firmeza, a lo que todos los demás parecieron apoyarla.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo el hombre sorprendido al oírla.

- Si una aldea esta en peligro es nuestra responsabilidad ir y ayudarlos. – Agregó Miroku, parándose también.

- No, no lo hagan. – Les dijo el hombre, advirtiéndoles. – Estarán arriesgando su vida si van a ese sitio. Varias de las personas que han ido a acabar con esas criaturas han muerto sin remedio.

- No se preocupe. – Le dijo Kagome con seguridad. – Exterminar monstruos es lo que nosotros hacemos.

- Ja, sólo espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo. – Comentó por último Inuyasha mientras se giraba de nuevo hacía el camino.

El viajero miró totalmente confundido a ese grupo. ¿Con quién se había cruzado en su camino?

Después de su agotadora batalla, la sacerdotisa de cabello oscuro se encontraba sentada en el pasto, con su espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol. Las serpientes cazadoras de almas que la estaban acompañando se encontraban volando a su alrededor, trayendo consigo varias almas y entregándosela al cuerpo su ama. Las almas entraban en su pecho y desaparecían en su interior; por mucho tiempo esa había sido su única fuente de vida, y en esta ocasión la ayudaban a curar su herida; mientras más almas recibe, su herida parece estarse cerrando.

Después de unos momentos, baja su mirada hasta la mano derecha, que la tiene cerrada en un puño. Lentamente abre la mano, revelando lo que ahí guardaba: tres fragmentos de Shikon. Uno era el que traía con ella, y los otros eran lo que su enemigo tenía en su cuerpo; los tres parecían brillar con más fuerza cuando se encontraban juntos. Kykio fue la guardiana de la Perla de Shikon durante largo tiempo, y ha visto ese tipo de fragmentos prácticamente desde que resucitó. Sin embargo, había algo en esos tres pedazos de cristal que evitaba que Kykio les quitara los ojos de encima. Había algo en esos fragmentos que provocaban que los mirara con curiosidad… Algo que no podía comprender…

** ********

_ - No importa si estamos hablando de un resucitado o de una vasija. Todo el mundo sabe que los cuerpos de barro son demasiado débiles._

_ Después trató de levantarse, pero cuando puso su mano derecha para apoyarse, sintió de repente un tremendo dolor proveniente de su herida. La lesión que le había provocado el hacha en el brazo pareció abrirse más, sangrando con fuerza. Esto provocó que la sacerdotisa cayera de nuevo al suelo, acompañada de un grito._

_ - ¿Lo ves sacerdotisa? – Le dijo con burla el demonio mientras se giraba hacía ella. – Con ese cuerpo tan débil que tienes nunca podrás derrotar a un demonio como yo._

** ********

Aún después de haber acabado exitosamente el combate, la sacerdotisa seguía revisando cual había sido la causa de que hubiera terminado con una herida como la que tenía en esos momentos.

- "La verdad es que este cuerpo que tengo ahora es realmente frágil." – Pensaba la joven sin quitar sus ojos de los fragmentos de la perla. – "Por más que me mantenga viva con las almas que mis serpientes me traen, no puedo evitar esta debilidad. Incluso un cuerpo humano es más resistente que éste…"

En ese momento, alzó su mano derecha colocando los fragmentos frente a su rostro. Los miró de cerca unos momentos en silencio. Luego, levantó su mano izquierda y lentamente la quiso acercar a los fragmentos de su otra mano.

- "Tal vez si tuviera los fragmentos de Shikon en mi cuerpo…"

Antes de que pudiera tomar algunos de los trozos, drásticamente cerró su puño, apretando los fragmentos en su interior.

- No – Se dijo así misma y luego guardó de nuevo los trozos de la perla en el interior de su traje. – Qué tontería.

Una vez que ya estaba aparentemente curada, se puso de pie otra vez. Acompañada de cerca por sus serpientes caza almas, la sacerdotisa continuó su camino. Sin embargo, sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta, alguien había observado todo lo que había pasado en ese sitio, aún estando muy lejos del lugar…

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:** Estas son sólo algunas aclaraciones que debo dar sobre algunas dudas que pudieron haber surgido en la lectura de este capitulo:

1.- En el capitulo del Anime en que Kykio vuelve a la vida, se abre de nuevo la herida que supuestamente le había hecho Inuyasha y en este momento Kykio sangra. Es por esto que en la herida que le hacen en este capitulo colocó que ésta le sangra.

2.- Aunque en el anime sólo han mostrado usando pergaminos al Monje Miroku (Qué es Budista), los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas Sintoístas (Como en el caso de Kykio y la anciana Kaede) también usan los _Ofudas_ (Los pergaminos mágicos para sellar y exorcizar).

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X


	4. CAPITULO 4: UNA ALDEA EN PELIGRO

**_ LA SOMBRA  
DE LA PERLA_**

** Por  
Wingzemon X**

**CAPITULO 4. _"UNA ALDEA EN PELIGRO"_**

Las manos con piel azulosa surgieron de entre las sombras, colocándose sobre la esfera de cristal que resplandecía con fuerza. La neblina dentro de ella comenzaba a moverse con un poco de fuerza, casi con desesperación como si intentara salir de esa esfera que la aprisionaba, pero le era imposible lograrlo. Al sólo toque de esas manos con el cristal, su resplandor aumentó de golpe, dejando casi al descubierto sus brazos, cubiertos con la tela azul oscuro de su kimono, y su torso, protegido con una armadura de color negro, pero aún dejaba en la oscuridad su rostro y piernas.

- Lo siento… - Murmuró una voz profunda, mientras en la esfera comenzaba a formarse lentamente una figura visible. – Puedo sentir el poder de la Perla de Shikon que se acerca a mí…

De pronto, la niebla se disipó por completo, y en la esfera comenzó a verse con claridad la imagen de un grupo de personas caminando por un valle, todos juntos. Sin embargo, la imagen se enfocó sobre todo en una de las personas del grupo: una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, vestida con un extraño atuendo de camiseta blanca y falda verde.

- Sí, cuando tenga esos fragmentos seré invencible. – Se dijo así mismo, mientras entre las sombras sonreía de satisfacción. – Y podré de esa manera defenderme de ese sujeto…

----------

Inuyasha y sus amigos habían emprendido de nuevo su viaje, aunque ahora en una dirección diferente a la que llevaban. Estaban siendo guiados por ese hombre herido que habían encontrado en el camino, y su destino era la aldea de éste. En efecto se habían desviado un poco de su camino, pero esperaban que esa misión no les quitará mucho tiempo; además, podría tratarse de una pista del paradero de Naraku. Su marcha había empezado el día anterior, habían descansado durante la noche, y luego continuaron muy temprano por la mañana, y según parecía estaban a punto de llegar.

La situación entre los chicos no había cambiado mucho con respecto a lo ocurrido el día anterior. Kagome ya no se sentía enojada, e intentaba actuar con más normalidad, pero Inuyasha sí seguía aparentemente un poco molesto, y no dijo mucho durante todo el día y noche de ayer. Por su parte, Sango parecía ya no estar triste, pero aún seguía sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Como fuera, el grupo ya había pasado por muchas cosas que habían logrado superar, y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

- ¿Están seguros de lo que quieren hacer? – Les preguntó el hombre con desconfianza mientras caminaban. – Aún hay tiempo de que se retracten.

- Ya déjese de tonterías. – Le contestó con fastidio Inuyasha; él caminaba al frente con los brazos cruzados.

- Inuyasha, no seas tan grosero. – Le replicó Kagome, volteándolo a ver con severidad. – No se preocupe señor, verá como solucionaremos su problema rápidamente.

- Si deciden hacerlo es su problema, pero esto es lo más lejos que llegaré. – Agregó mientras se detenía de golpe, y a su vez provocó que todos tuvieran que hacer lo mismo. – Discúlpenme, pero pase por muchos problemas para poder salir de ese sitio… No deseo volver.

Bajó su mirada al decir esas palabras, notándose mucha frustración en su rostro, a la vez que apretaba con fuerza sus puños. Ellos pensaron que no era tanto que él no quisiera volver; de seguro había personas en ese sitio que le importaban, pero no podía hacerlo, porque volver sería un suicidio.

- No se preocupe, de aquí seguiremos solos. – Le contestó Miroku de pronto, sonriéndole con gentileza. – Sin embargo, si logramos solucionar el problema que acompleja a su aldea, espero que considere el volver a su hogar.

El hombre volteó a verlo un poco sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato volteó a otro lado.

- Tal vez. – Susurró en voz baja no muy convencido. Luego de eso, les hizo una reverencia, agachando un poco su cuerpo hacía el frente. – Por favor cuídense mucho.

Luego de eso, el hombre se despidió y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la que venían con un paso lento, casi dudoso. El grupo lo vio alejarse por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reanudar su marcha.

Para casi todos lo ocurrido había sido de lo mas normal, excepto para Kagome. Ella pudo sentir que a ese hombre lo llenaba una gran tristeza, preocupación, impotencia por no poder hace nada, miedo por no saber que pasara… Ya había estado en esa época desde hace mucho tiempo, y se había dado cuenta de que esos sentimientos parecían ser demasiado comunes entre todas las personas. Samuráis, campesinos, incluso Youkais, todos compartían esos miedos. Kagome ya había estudiado desde prácticamente siempre la historia del Japón, de sus guerras, conflictos, pero nada de lo que leía o le enseñaban se podía comparar con vivir rodeada por esa tensión cada día, bajo esas circunstancias tan extremas en las que cada ser vivo peligraba, y donde a cada segundo uno podría perder la vida, ya fuera por una batalla contra un demonio, o contra un ser humano.

- Las personas inocentes de esta era ya tienen que sufrir muchos por las constantes guerras entre los Señores, y encima de todo tienen que ser también victimas de criaturas malignas como esas. – Murmuró Kagome mientras caminaba con su mirada baja.

- Es posible que ambos casos no estén separados. – Comentó de pronto Miroku sin dejar de ver al frente mientras camina. Kagome se sobresaltó un poco, pues por un momento había creído que esas palabras las había pensado, pero al parecer fue más un pensamiento en voz baja. Miroku continuó hablando. – Aún no existe nadie que conozca por completo porqué existen los Demonios o cual es la verdadera naturaleza de ellos. Claramente no son seres como los humanos, ni tampoco como los animales, aunque presenten muchas similitudes; muchos ni siquiera aceptan que sean seres vivos. Sin embargo, algunos afirman que se crean cuando la acumulación de energías negativas se incrementa, y eso ocurre con mucha frecuencia cuando una región se ve sumida en caos, destrucción y muerte.

- ¿Entonces dice que las guerras civiles podrían estar dando lugar a esa cantidad tan enorme de demonios?

- Es probable.

- Ja, esas son tonterías. – Comentó con su habitual tono Inuyasha, que seguía caminando delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo? – Le preguntó Kagome con enojo por ese comentario.

Inuyasha la volteó a ver por encima de su hombro y luego se volteó a ver al frente de nuevo de golpe.

- Todo el mundo sabe que los demonios han existido desde siempre, tal vez desde antes que los humanos. – Agregó con seguridad el Hanyou.

- Eso también es probable. – Afirmó el Monje. – Pero por lo mismo, hay quienes piensan que los Demonios no son algo malo, sino que son parte del equilibrio del mundo, de la naturaleza, y por ello exterminarlos indiscriminadamente es un error.

- Parece que existen demasiados puntos de vista. – Comentó Kagome con una sonrisa, pensando que no era muy diferente a su mundo: siempre existen más de un punto de vista sobre el mismo tema, incluso sobre los más sencillos. – ¿Y usted que cree Monje Miroku?

- ¿Yo? – Miroku se señalo con su dedo, algo extrañado como si no comprendiera muy bien la pregunta.

- Sí, ¿cuál es su opinión sobre los Demonios?

Miroku guardó silencio y miró hacia el cielo, pensando en que respuesta dar a eso. En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensarlo tan profundamente.

- Yo creo que…

Antes de que Miroku pudiera decir algo, tuvo que detenerse pues Inuyasha se había parado de golpe. Todos lo voltearon a ver un poco extrañados; Inuyasha miraba fijamente al frente con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué es eso…? – Susurra confundido sin apartar su vista.

Ambos en su camino habían subido hasta la punta de una colina, y más abajo, aún a una distancia larga pero visible a simple vista, se podían distinguir las pequeñas casas de un pueblo un poco grande, a lado de un río y al pie de una alta montaña, con la mayoría de los edificios de un piso, pero también con varios de dos pisos y casas grandes. Sin embargo, no era el pueblo ni los edificios lo que llama tanto la atención de Inuyasha, sino la neblina oscura y densa que la rodeaban, el cielo oscuro y nublado que se ceñía a todo su alrededor.

- Esa debe de ser la aldea. – Murmuró Sango, dando unos pasos al frente.

- ¡No puede ser! – Comentó sorprendido Miroku, colocándose a lado de ellos. – Aún desde aquí puedo sentir todas las nubes de malas energías que rodean ese lugar. El señor no estaba exagerando.

- ¿Pero de dónde proviene toda esa energía negativa? – Preguntó Shippou confundido, bajando del hombro de Kagome de un salto.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirando fijamente la gran concentración de malas energías que yacía ante ellos. Después de unos segundos, Inuyasha volteó a ver de reojo a Miroku.

- ¿Crees que sea Naraku?

- Es probable. – Le contestó Miroku asintiendo-. – En estos momentos Naraku tiene los suficientes poderes como para despedir una energía como ésta.

- ¡Pues andando! – Gritó de pronto el chico mitad demonio, dando un salto al frente y luego comenzando a acercarse rápidamente hacia la aldea. – ¡Vamos!, ¡¿Qué están esperando?!

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, viendo como Inuyasha se les alejaba con fuerza, como siempre.

- Ese Inuyasha y sus prisas. – Exclamó Shippou mientras todos comenzaban a marchar.

Sin embargo, por su parte, una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Kagome al ver la silueta roja y blanca de Inuyasha alejándose.

- "Al menos parece que ya esta más animado…"

Corriendo a lado de un río, Hakkaku y Ginta se movían con velocidad a lado de sus lobos. Habían ido a realizar una exploración desde muy temprano por la mañana y ahora regresaban a donde se encontraba su líder; lamentablemente, regresaban a él con las manos vacías.

- ¡Kouga! – Gritó uno de ellos cuando ya lo divisaron.

Kouga estaba de pie a lado del río, mirando hacia el cielo con expresión seria cuando sus compañeros se acercaban. Al oírlos cerca, viró su atención por completo hacía ellos.

- ¿Nada aún? – Les preguntó con seriedad en cuanto se detuvieron a su lado.

- No, lo siento. – Le contestó Ginta. – Los lobos no han percibido el aroma de Naraku en días.

- Parece que ese sujeto volvió a esconderse. – Agregó Hakkaku.

Esa información pareció irritar demasiado a Kouga, pues de inmediato apretó sus puños con fuerza y se agachó rápidamente, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

- ¡Maldito Naraku!, ¡¿Porqué no sales de tu escondite y me enfrentas cara a cara?! – Gritó con fuerza, mientras daba más golpes con fuerza al suelo, mientras sus amigos sólo lo miraban.

Kouga y los otros eran parte de una manad de demonios lobos que vivían en las montañas. Eran un grupo muy numeroso y poderoso, respetado y hasta temido en su región, hasta aquel horrible día en que casi todos sus compañeros fueron asesinados por culpa de ese demonio llamado Naraku. Usando a una de sus extensiones, Kagura, asesinó a todos sus compañeros, engañándolo para que creyera que había sido Inuyasha, y obligando que ambos se pelearan entre sí. Sin embargo, desde que descubrió la verdad, él y sus dos compañeros han viajado buscando el escondite de ese demonio, con el único deseo de vengarse de él de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, su búsqueda aún no ha dado los resultados que desean. Al igual que el resto, no han sido capaces de encontrar el escondite de Naraku. Ha desaparecido por completo, escondiendo su rastro para que ninguno lo encuentre, y entre las sombras provocándolos y atacándolos. Pero Kouga, al igual que Inuyasha, no se rinde, y sigue buscando sin descanso.

- Me pregunto si la señora Kagome y los otros tendrán alguna pista de Naraku. – Comentó Hakkaku, luego de haberse agachado a acariciar a uno de sus lobos.

- Ese tonto de Inuyasha no encontrará jamás a Naraku. – Contestó Kouga con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos. – El encontrarlo y destruirlo es mi misión…

Los tres guardaron silencio, cada uno pensando en cual podría ser su siguiente movimiento.

Los chicos habían sido recibidos en la aldea con una combinación de desconfianza y alegría. Desconfianza pues los pobladores parecían no confiar mucho en los nuevos visitantes, y en especial si venían acompañados de un chico de cabello blanco y orejas de perro, o un niño con cola y orejas de zorro. Sin embargo, sentían alegría porque hacía mucho tiempo que ningún monje, sacerdotisa o exterminador de monstruos se animaba a pararse en ese sitio con la intención de ayudarlos.

Los habitantes del pueblo les informaban la misma historia que aquel hombre les había contado. El fenómeno había empezado hacia ya casi medio año. Desde ese tiempo, esa nube oscura no se había apartado de su cielo, al igual que esa neblina. Los monstruos que habitaban los bosques circundantes se acercaban al pueblo con frecuencia, atacando a las personas y también a sus animales. Muchos habían intentado huir, pero se encontraban con la mala suerte de que los demonios se cruzaran en su senda, y por lo mismo muchos resultaban heridos o muertos. Varios exterminadores habían ido con la intención de intentar eliminar la fuente de dichos males, pero hasta ahora nadie lo había logrado. Tal vez la causa principal se debía a que se trataba de un sitio muy apartado, aislado entre las montañas, un lugar en el que ya era de por sí difícil moverse, ahora sumándole esta situación, y donde su señor no podía ponerle mucha atención.

Por suerte o coincidencia, el grupo no se había encontrado con ningún Youkai al momento de llegar al pueblo, ni menor ni fuerte, pero era claro que las casas, establecimientos y personas estaban invadidas por una gran cantidad de espíritus menores, malas suertes, energías negativas que contaminaban el aire causando enfermedad y miseria.

Miroku había intentando ayudar un poco, realizando limpias y exorcismos a las personas y casas. Pero justo cuando terminaba en una parte y pasaba a otra, parecía que el primer sitio ya estaba infectado de nuevo; era un ciclo sin fin. Aún así, el Monje no se rendía. Transcurrida toda la mañana llegó el mediodía y Miroku seguía en lo mismo. Ya se encontraba en su casa número diez, limpiando una de las habitaciones centrales de la residencia, colocando un pergamino en cada punto cardinal. La neblina y las malas energías fueron repelidas del cuarto con facilidad, pero sólo de ese cuarto y sus alrededores.

- ¿Y con esto mi casa estará a salvo excelencia? – Le preguntó con algo de preocupación el dueño de la residencia, acercándosele desde atrás.

- Me temo que no. – Contestó Miroku con pesar, mientras con su manga se secaba el sudor de su frente. – La cantidad de espíritus es realmente grande. Tendré que hacer más exorcismos por toda la casa.

- Tal vez no deba de molestarse. – Agregó el señor, bajando su mirada. – No importa lo que hagan, sabemos que el resultado será el mismo.

Miroku guardó silencio mientras le daba la espalda; pudo sentir durante todo ese tiempo la gran frustración que rodeaba a estas personas, tal y como Kagome había dicho.

- Tal vez tenga razón. Si no eliminamos la raíz de estás energías, puede que nada de lo que hagamos funcione. – De pronto, el Monje lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa confiada. – Pero no se preocupe. No pensamos irnos de aquí hasta solucionarlo.

El hombre lo volteó a ver fijamente, al principio extraño, pero luego sonrió con alegría, bajando de nuevo su mirada.

- Se lo agradezco excelencia…

Kagome observaba todo desde la puerta con algo de preocupación al oír las palabras de Miroku. Recordó lo que había dicho anteriormente, de cómo tal vez la situación tan caótica de la era, guerras y muertes daba lugar al nacimiento de energías negativas, y estás a su vez a la de más demonios que causan estragos en el mundo. Pero en el fondo, ¿qué época era más caótica? ¿La Sengoku o la suya? Si bien era verdad que en su tiempo ella podía tener una vida normal y tranquila, tampoco eran precisamente tiempos de completa paz. En el fondo ambas eran diferentes, pero los sentimientos de tristeza y frustración en las personas eran muy similares.

Mientras Miroku seguía con su trabajo, ella decidió caminar por el jardín de la casa, muy pensativa.

- "El Monje Miroku ha tenido que hacer exorcismos por toda la aldea desde que llegamos. Aún así, las energías negativas no se han reducido ni un poco; esta presencia es realmente escalofriante."

Kagome no era la única a la que la atmosfera la perturbaba tanto. Inuyasha también estaba en esa misma casa, sólo que él estaba sentado sobre el techo, mirando desde esa perspectiva los demás edificios del pueblo, y las copas de los árboles que se elevaban a los lejos, y sobre todo esa niebla oscura que se ceñía alrededor. En estos momentos donde no había un enemigo físico al cual pelear, sus poderes desgraciadamente no eran muy útiles, y Miroku era el único que podía hacer algo, cosa que lo enfadaba un poco.

- Qué desagradable. – Murmuró el híbrido con fastidio, estando cruzado de brazos y mirando el frente; su espada Colmillo de Acero se encontraba recostada a su lado. – Toda la aldea parece estar cubierta por esa misteriosa aura, y aún así no somos capaces de descubrir de dónde proviene.

- A estas alturas deberíamos de estar acostumbrados, ¿no lo crees? – Escuchó de pronto que una voz familiar para él pronunciaba a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente se giró a ver por encima de su hombro izquierdo, divisando sin problema la silueta de su compañera Sangro, vestida con su ropa normal de kimono blanco y rosa que utiliza cuando no está peleando, y con su leal Kirara en sus brazos, la cual parecía estar durmiendo.

- ¿Sango? – Preguntó confundido al reconocerla. Se le quedó viendo un segundo, pero luego volteó de nuevo al frente como si nada hubiera pasada.

- ¿Te molesta que te acompañe? – Le preguntó de pronto, y sin esperar respuesta se sentó a su lado; esto sorprendió un poco a Inuyasha.

- Has lo que quieras.

Sango lo volteó a ver y se dio cuenta de que seguía molesto, tal vez por lo de la otra noche, o posiblemente por lo del día anterior; en ambos casos ella se había dejado llevar de más. Recostó a Kirara en sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarla con delicadeza con una mano.

- Inuyasha, quería disculparme por lo de ayer. – Dijo de pronto la exterminadora luego de guardar silencio por unos segundos. El comentario hizo que Inuyasha pusiera su atención en ella. – No tenía porque gritarte así de repente y enfrente de todos; no sé que me pasó. Y también lamento lo de la otra noche. Creo que perdí el control en nuestra conversación… - Mientras hablaba, una expresión triste surgía en su rostro, mientras admiraba a su plácidamente dormida compañera. – He pensado mucho en Kohaku desde que me encontré con él aquella vez. En ese momento lo vi tan cambiado, tan distinto… Era como si en ese momento hubiera tenido toda la intención de matarme. Pero en otras ocasiones mi hermano ha demostrado que en él aún hay bondad, y mientras Naraku no sea capaz de arrebatarle eso yo seguiré tratando de recuperarlo… Más o menos eso quería decir en ese momento, pero no encontré las palabras adecuadas y en lugar de eso te moleste.

Inuyasha no entendía ese cambio tan repentino o ese impulso por disculparse de la nada. No esperaba eso de Sango, pues como se ha dicho, ellos dos nunca han sido del todo unidos, y nunca habían tenido conversaciones de esa naturaleza. Pero la verdad era que después de viajar tanto tiempo juntos, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… tal vez. Inuyasha no contestó nada por largo rato, mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados como no sabiendo que decir, y como Sango había guardado silencio suponía que esperaba que dijera algo; esas cosas eran un poco más fáciles con Kagome. Con ella, casi siempre no eran necesarios ese tipo de momentos tan tensos.

- Yo también lo siento Sango. – Susurró sin voltear a verla, rascándose un poco su mejilla. – Lamento haber insinuado que nos acompañabas por tu conveniencia. Hemos viajado por mucho tiempo y aún no nos conocemos del todo…

- Sí, tienes razón. – Contestó ella a su vez, sonriendo levemente. – Supongo que no tiene nada de malo tener un poco de conversación entre nosotros de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?

- ¿Y yo que sé? – Agregó con fastidio, aunque a la vez un poco dudoso el Hanyou, volteando su cabeza de nuevo hacia un lado.

Fue en ese momento en el que Kagome pasaba por el pasillo exterior, justo debajo del techo en el que Inuyasha y Sango estaban sentados. Hubiera pasado de largo en ese momento, si no hubiera oído en ese momento las voces de sus compañeros, sobre todo el _"¿Y yo que sé?"_ pronunciado con el tan distintivo tono del albino.

- "¿Esos son Inuyasha y Sango?" – Preguntó confundida, levantando su mirada techo sobre ella.

Ellos dos no habían notado la cercanía de la sacerdotisa y continuaron con su conversación.

- Pero dime algo Inuyasha, ¿Enserio buscas convertirte en un demonio? – Le preguntó con algo de insistencia la cazadora.

- Así es, ya te lo dije.

- Si, lo sé… ¿Pero porqué quieres deshacerte de tu lado humano?

Inuyasha siguió mirando hacía su diestra, sin intención de responder esa pregunta tan molesta en un principio. Sin embargo, luego de un rato pareció relajar un poco los hombros, tranquilizarse y ahora al menos voltear a ver al frente con expresión seria. Ignorante de que Sango no era la única que lo escuchaba, Inuyasha comenzó a hablar.

- Desde que mi madre murió yo tuve que valerme por mi cuenta. Tuve que pelear desde muy pequeño con demonios e incluso contra humanos. Siempre busqué el hacerme cada vez más fuerte sin importar qué y así poder sobrevivir. Mi lado humano es la peor debilidad que tengo; cuando llegan las noches de luna llena, me siento tan débil, sin garras, colmillos, poderes, y sin poder defenderme de ninguna manera… ¡Odio esa sensación!

Al pronunciar esas palabras, se le notaba mucha frustración y enojo en su tono; parecía que ese tema lo alteraba mucho.

- Yo soy una humana Inuyasha. – Comentó Sango casi inmediatamente después de que él terminara. – El Monje Miroku y Kagome también, ¿Acaso nos consideras débiles a todos?

- Yo no dije eso. – Murmuró él en voz baja. – Eso es diferente, ustedes son fuertes a su manera… Pero en el fondo todos sabemos que yo soy el sustento en fuerza de este grupo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó un poco confundida la exterminadora.

- ¡Es la verdad! Todos sabemos que cuando hay una gran pelea, ustedes son un gran apoyo con tu arma giratoria, y Miroku con su agujero negro y todo, pero quien tiene que destruir a los enemigos al final con sus garras o con su espalda, soy yo. – Al decir ese último comentario, Inuyasha se señaló con su dedo pulgar.

- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?! – Preguntó enojada la exterminadora, parándose de golpe. Su movimiento tan brusco terminó por despertar a la pobre Kirara, que no tenía ni idea lo de que pasaba. – Yo eliminaba demonios poderosos desde mucho antes de conocerte. Yo no necesito de ti para pelear.

- Oye, cálmate. – Comentó Inuyasha haciéndose un poco hacía atrás.

- En lugar de desear ser un demonio, deberías de desear volverte un humano, tal vez así aprenderías un poco de tacto y buenos modales, Inuyasha.

Molesta, Sango se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse de se sitio; era obvio que conversar con él era una perdida de tiempo; ahora entendía mejor a Kagome.

Hablando de ella, debajo de ellos, Kagome solamente podía pensar como Inuyasha era capaz de hacer enojar a cuanta persona se le acercaba. Estaba a punto de salir a regañarlo, cuando escuchó algo que la dejó helada.

- Para tu información, ¡hace cincuenta años le prometí a Kykio que usaría la Perla para convertirme en humano! – Le gritó Inuyasha de golpe, casi por impulso.

Sango y Kagome se paralizaron al oír tal afirmación, e incluso Inuyasha reaccionó igual al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sango se giró lentamente hacía él, mirándolo muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Nada! – Contestó él desviando la mirada.

- No, sí dijiste. – Agregó ella mientras se le acercaba de nuevo. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Si deseabas convertirte en humano?

Inuyasha guardó profundo silencio por largo rato, intentando encontrar una manera de zafarse de ese desliz que había cometido, o de que su silencio hiciera que ella se apartara, pero no fue así. Giró un poco su cabeza hacia ella, sólo para encontrarse de golpe con el rostro de Sango, que lo miraba fijamente con curiosidad, como esperando escuchar su respuesta. Inuyasha se hizo un poco hacía atrás y luego se sentó de nuevo dándole la espalda.

- No es la gran cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Eso fue hace mucho… Ella había dicho que si me transformaba en humano, usando los poderes de la Perla de Shikon, ella sería libre, y nosotros podríamos vivir juntos sin preocupaciones… - Los ojos de Inuyasha se llenaron de enojo de pronto. – Pero Naraku se interpuso y arruinó todo lo que pensábamos…

Sango se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. Ella ya conocía un poco la historia que había ocurrido entre él, Kykio y Naraku hace cincuenta años, pero desconocía esa parte; era posible que ni siquiera Kagome la supiera, por lo menos no antes de eso, pues Kagome había escuchado toda su conversación, y su reacción no era diferente a la de Sango.

- ¿Porqué decidiste cambiar de nuevo a querer ser un demonio? – Le preguntó con un poco de duda la exterminadora.

- La verdad ni siquiera sé porqué en ese momento decidí convertirme en un humano. – Susurró con desganó sin voltear a verla. – Creo que en el fondo sólo deseaba estar con Kykio… Pero eso ya pasó, y en este momento no tengo nada que me lleve a desear algo como eso.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron de par en par al oír esas palabras, en especial esa frase final… _"En este momento no tengo nada que me lleve a desear algo como eso"_. Inuyasha quería hacerse humano para estar con Kykio, pero ahora que ella no está con él, ya no tiene porque desearlo… Ya no tiene a una persona con la que desee estar, ni siquiera… Ella.

De pronto un fuerte estruendo resonó con fuerza en los alrededores, alertando a los dos exterminadores en el techo. Inuyasha se puso rápidamente de pie, mirando al frente al igual que Sango, notando como una columna de humo comenzaba a alzarse a lo lejos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Susurró extrañada la Tajiya.

- ¡Son los espíritus! – Gritó con fuerza el chico de cabellos albino, y un segundo después dio un largo salto desde el techo, cayendo en la barda alrededor de la mansión y volviendo a impulsarse con fuerza, dirigiéndose a donde ocurría la conmoción. – ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieran!

- ¡Espera Inuyasha!, ¡No vayas solo! – Le gritó Sango al ver como se alejaba, pero como era de esperarse no la escuchó, o tal vez no le hizo caso.

Sango bajó del tejado de un salto, cayendo en el jardín a un par de centímetros del pasillo, donde Kagome estaba parada. Al bajar, logró verla de reojo, y por ello se volteó rápidamente a verla un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Kagome? – Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Ah, Sango, yo… - Kagome estaba aún un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de escuchar, y por eso se le dificultaba decir algo.

- ¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo?

- No, yo… la verdad…

Kagome no sabía qué decir o qué pensar, pero para su suerte fue salvada por Miroku y Shippou, que se aproximaron rápidamente hacía donde estaban ambas.

- ¡Los monstruos han aparecido! – Mencionó de inmediato el monje.

- Lo sé, Inuyasha ya está en camino. – Contestó Sango, desviando su mirada de Kagome.

-¡Andado!, ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Sin más que decir, el resto del grupo se dirigió a apoyar a su compañero. Kagome deseaba poder sentirse aliviada por haber sido sacada de una situación tan embarazosa, pero a la vez no se sentía con la cabeza lista para entrar en combate.

La aldea estaba siendo atacada por varios espíritus de diferentes formas, de cuerpos alargados, colmillos, varios ojos, verdes, grises, rojos… Se encontraban atacando a las personas y las casas. Los aldeanos corrían asustados, huyendo de los desastres que se cernían a sus espaldas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que los espíritus se acercaban tanto a la aldea y en esa cantidad; ¿tendría algo que ver con los visitantes?

Como era de esperarse, Inuyasha fue el primero en llegar al sitio de la conmoción, alzando su mirada, viendo a todas esas criaturas que cruzaban el cielo por encima de él.

- Son muchos. – Exclamó con fuerza el Hanyou. – ¡Ja!, ¡Pero igual esto será pan comido!

Sin dudarlo dos veces, tomó el mango de su leal espada con su mano derecha, desenfundándola de un sólo movimiento. Casi como si reaccionaran ante esa acción, varios de los demonios se le lanzaron encima como en estampida, bajando desde el cielo en picada hacía él.

- ¡No me hagan reír! – De un salto Inuyasha se impulsó al cielo, blandiendo su arma con fuerza hacía un lado y hacía el otro, cortando con facilidad los cuerpos de los demonios que se le cruzaban.

Luego de realizar ese primer ataque, descendió hacía el tejado de una de las casas, desde el cuál pudo ver con mayor claridad el tamaño del problema. Sorprendido, Inuyasha fue capaz de ver que los demonios que atacaban eran muchos mas de los que él había pensado en un principio, y encima de eso se encontraban en varias partes de la aldea además de donde se encontraba él.

- Rayos. – Murmuró entre dientes el hibrido. – No puedo usar el viento cortante sin volar esta aldea en pedazos…

- ¿Ahora si necesitas ayuda? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Sango pronunciaba a sus espaldas.

Inuyasha se giró rápidamente, siendo lo primero que vio el hiraikotsu de Sango destruyendo a tres espíritus a la vez y luego regresando por sí solo a la mano de su dueña, la cual estaba en el lomo de Kirara junto con Miroku.

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! – Les reclamó con enojo mirando de nuevo a todos los demonios.

Sango se contuvo de responderle, o de recordarle lo que le acababa de decir hace solo unos minutos sobre que él podía solo con todo; en estos momentos era más importante salvar la aldea.

- Inuyasha, mira. – Mencionó de pronto el monje, apuntando con su báculo hacía la montaña ubicada a un lado de la aldea. – Parece que todos vienen de aquella dirección.

- ¡Ahí debe de estar el responsable de esto!

- Es lo más probable, pero primero tenemos que eliminar a estos monstruos. No podemos usar el Viento Cortante mientras estén en la aldea. Intentaré absorber a la mayoría con mi Agujero Negro, ustedes y la señorita Kagome encárguense del resto.

Ambos asintieron a la vez y acto seguido Miroku bajó de Kirara y los tres se separaron en diferentes direcciones.

El grupo peleaba contra todos los espíritus ignorantes del hecho de que alguien los estaba vigilando, cada uno de sus movimientos, cada ataque y técnica. Un ser observaba toda la pelea a través de su esfera de cristal, donde se reflejaba imágenes consecutivas de Inuyasha y los otros, rodeados por una ligera neblina oscura.

- Un Híbrido, un Monje y una Exterminadora. – Murmuró la persona que los vigilaba mientras colocaba sus manos en la esfera. – No lo hacen mal, se ve que tienen experiencia…

De pronto, en la esfera se refleja la imagen de Kagome, la cual se encontraba peleando en la aldea, disparando flecha tras flecha con cuanto enemigo se le acercaba; en su rostro se le veía algo de cansancio, y su respiración era agitada. La atención de esa persona pareció centrarse principalmente en ella.

- Una sacerdotisa… Ella debe de traer los Fragmentos de la Perla con ella… - Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dejaba ver tenuemente entre las sombras que lo rodeaban.

Kagome cargó su arco y disparo sin espera contra un demonio que se le aproximaba por el frente, reduciéndolo a pedazos. Kagome se veía un poco cansada, pues la cantidad de espíritus que se le acercaban era muy grande, y eso le provocaba tener que reaccionar lo más rápido posible. ¿Tendría que ver con los fragmentos de Perla de Shikon que traía consigo? Encima de eso, no lograba concentrarse por completo en lo que hacía, pues aunque no lo pareciera desde afuera, se encontraba aún confundida por el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

- ¡Kagome! – Escuchó que pronunciaba la voz de Shippou, y un segundo después sintió como se le subía a su hombro. – ¿Estás bien?

- Shippou, no debes de estar aquí… - Le dijo apresurada la Sacerdotisa, mirándolo de reojo. – Es muy peligroso…

- Pero yo quiero ayudarte Kagome. Todos están peleando, y yo también quiero apoyarlos.

- Pero Shippou…

Kagome no pudo seguir hablando pues dos monstruos se les aproximaron rápidamente desde arriba. Kagome corrió hacia un lado y luego se giró, casi en el mismo movimiento, lanzando su flecha al aire, y dándole a uno de ellos haciéndolo desaparecer en un destello de luz blanca. Sin embargo, el otro seguía en pie y con la misma iniciativa de atacarlos, abriendo su mandíbula por completo. Acercó sin espera su mano a su espalda, pero no encontró nada: sus flechas se habían terminado.

- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó sorprendida al no sentir ninguna flecha en su estuche.

Para cuando viró su atención de nuevo al frente, la criatura ya se encontraba a unos escasos metros de ella…

- ¡¡Garras de Acero!! – Se oyó de golpe el grito de Inuyasha, instantes antes de surgir desde atrás del demonio, envistiéndolo con su garra izquierda mientras con su otra mano sostenía su Colmillo de Acero.

La criatura fue exterminada con facilidad ante el sólo contacto de las garras de Inuyasha, esparciéndose en pedazos. Inuyasha descendió luego de su ataque, cayendo de pie justo frente a la chica de cabellos negros, volteándola a ver con algo de enojo en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Kagome?! – Le gritó molestó el Híbrido, dando un paso hacía ella. – ¡Esa cosa casi te come viva! ¡Pon más atención!

- Lo siento… - Murmuró en voz baja la joven del futuro, bajando un poco su mirada. No parecía tener intención de defenderse, pero no era lo mismo para Shippou.

- ¡No la regañes Inuyasha! – Le gritó enojado el niño zorro, parándose sobre el hombro de su amiga. – A Kagome se le acabaron las flechas, no fue su culpa.

- Ja, ¿cómo puedes pelear sin estar pendiente de cuantas flechas te quedan? – Comentó con fastidio el albino, desviando su mirada hacía otro lado. – ¡Pon más atención!

- Sí, lo sé… - Contestó de la misma manera la joven sin alzar su mirada. Fue en ese momento cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de algo no estaba bien con ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera dar algún tipo de respuesta, más criaturas se les acercaron de golpe, e Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que olvidarse de eso y dirigirse de nuevo al combate. Kagome alzó su mirada rápidamente, viendo como se alejaba con pasos rápidos, luego saltaba y atacaba a otro de esos monstruos con su espada.

- "¿Qué me ocurre…?"

Miroku alzó su palma derecha al frente, liberando su agujero negro que comenzó a absorber a todos los demonios que se le acercaban por todas las direcciones. Tenía que ser cuidadoso de no tener a una persona o casa en su trayectoria, por lo que frecuentemente tenía que cerrarlo de nuevo y moverse hacía otro sitio para volver a atacar. Este procedimiento era muy tardado, en especial considerado que la cantidad de espíritus parecía incrementarse a cada segundo.

- Son demasiados. – Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras miraba desde la azotea de un edificio como las siluetas oscuras de los espíritus se movían de un lado a otro.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos en que hacer; no había muchas opciones viables. Con cuidado acercó su mano hacia su hábito, sacando de su interior alrededor de seis pergaminos blancos y alargados con letras rojas en ellos.

- "No hay otra opción. La mejor forma de repelerlos sin dañar la aldea es…"

Rápidamente saltó de un tejado a otro, intentando acercarse hacía donde Sango y Kirara peleaban.

- ¡Sango! – Exclamó con fuerza para llamar la atención de la exterminadora, la cual seguía en el lomo de su criatura mágica.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre excelencia?! – Preguntó con firmeza luego de recibir de regreso su Hiraikotsu y hacer que Kirara bajara un poco hacía él.

- Rápido, necesito que me lleves a los alrededores de la aldea.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tengo un plan. – Rápidamente Miroku subió a Kirara, colocándose detrás de ella. – Muévete con cuidado Sango.

Sango lo volteó a ver un poco confundida por sus palabras. Después de unos segundos asiente con su cabeza, aceptando de esa manera su petición y luego ordenándole a Kirara que los llevara rápidamente a donde Miroku les pidió.

Inuyasha eliminó un demonio, luego a otro, y luego a otro más, pues cada vez que acababa con alguno, otro llegaba a tomar su lugar. La poca paciencia del demonio perro comenzaba a agotarse, y eso era más que evidente por su mirada llena de rabia. Normalmente él estaba acostumbrado a acabar con este tipo de amenazas tan débiles de manera rápida y sin tanto problema.

- ¡Maldición!, ya estoy harto de esto. – Exclamó con fuerza mientras tomaba su espada con ambas manos, alzándola al frente. – ¡Usaré el Viento Cortante!

- ¡No! – Le gritó Kagome desde atrás, acercándosele con rapidez. – ¡Espera Inuyasha!, no dentro de la aldea…

El Hanyou se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa. El Viento Cortante era demasiado peligroso y podría dañar gravemente la aldea si se atrevía a usarlo en ese sitio. Se suponía que Miroku usaría su Agujero Negro para eliminarlos rápidamente, pero de seguro se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Escucharon de pronto que la voz de Miroku gritaba desde los aires. Inuyasha y lo otros alzaron de inmediato su mirada, divisando la figura de Kirara que volaba sobre ellos, con Miroku y Sango en ella. – ¡Espero que tú y Shippou me perdonen!

- ¿Cómo dice? – Preguntó confundido Shippou. – ¿Perdonarlo?

- ¿Perdonarte… de qué? – Murmuró de igual manera el chico de rojo.

De pronto, el Monje Budista dio un largo salto desde el lomo de Kirara. Comenzó a caer con fuerza al suelo, alzando su bastón con la punta inferior hacía abajo. El cuerpo de Miroku cayó con fuerza al piso, chocando la punta de su báculo contra éste. El impacto creó un fuerte estruendo, como el golpe de un tambor, y del sitio en donde se unía la tierra con el bastón surgió un fuerte destelló de luz blanca que se extendió hacía los lados como una ráfaga de viento. De pronto, cuatro columnas de luz, provenientes de cuatro direcciones diferentes se alzaron al cielo como relámpagos, y toda la aldea se cubrió por unos escasos segundos de una luz blanca que disipo por poco tiempo la niebla oscura que la rodeaba.

Sin embargo, en ese instante en el que la aldea casi pareció brillas, el contacto de esa luz contra los cientos de demonios que los atacaban pareció tener un efecto en ellos. Sus cuerpos se inmovilizaron, se cubrieron de pequeños destellos dorados y luego comenzaron a deshacerse en pedazos, uno por uno al principio, y luego varios a la vez, hasta que no quedó ni uno sólo en los alrededores.

El destello duró un escaso parpadeo, y por ese momento el aire entorno a la aldea se purificó. Sin embargo, en cuanto desapareció, la niebla oscura comenzó a invadirla poco a poco de nuevo, pero el ejército de demonios había sido eliminado por completo.

- ¡Lo logró! – Exclamó sorprendida la Exterminadora, mientras seguía sorbe Kirara. – ¡Eliminó a todos los monstruos! – Rápidamente descendió hacía donde estaban los demás.

- Eso fue increíble Monje Miroku. – Exclamó Kagome con admiración, acercándosele con una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Cómo lo hizo?

- No fue nada. – Le contestó con una sonrisa volteándola a ver. Luego sacó dos de los mismos pergaminos de letras rojas, mostrándoselos. – Coloque uno de estos pergaminos especiales en cada punto cardinal de la aldea. Al golpear justo en el centro del cuadrado con mi bastón, liberé la energía en los pergaminos, que crearon una onda de energía positiva en todas direcciones. No es muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para exterminar demonios de bajo poder…

- Es impresionante. – Agregó Sango, bajándose de Kirara a la vez que ésta volvía a su otra forma. – No sabía que podía hacer algo así. ¿Pero entonces por qué no uso ese método para eliminar a los demonios desde un principio o para exorcizar todas las casas en lugar de una por una?

- Preferí dejarlo como último recurso. – Le contestó mientras guardaba de nuevo los pergaminos en su hábito. – Estos pergaminos son muy escasos, venidos del Continente, y son muy difíciles de conseguir. Además, existía el riesgo de que… - Miroku guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego viró su atención lentamente hacía un lado

Inuyasha y Shippou se encontraban tirados en el suelo a lado de ellos, paralizados y con sus cuerpos temblando ligeramente; al parecer ellos también habían recibido cierto daño por la técnica de Miroku.

- Al parecer si tuvo un pequeño efecto en ellos. – Mencionó el Monje colocando su mano en su barbilla y meditando sobre lo ocurrido.

- ¡¿Un pequeño efecto?! – Gritó totalmente molesto el Hanyou, poniéndose de pie como pudo, pero luego sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo como roca. – ¡Todo mi cuerpo está entumido!

- Bueno, dije que era una onda de energía no muy fuerte, pero había una alta posibilidad de que si les provocará cierta incomodidad.

- ¡¿Incomodidad?! ¡¿Cómo sabías que ese método no me iba a eliminar a mí también?!

- No lo sabía, pero decidí arriesgarme.

- ¡¿Arriesgarte?!

A pesar de cómo sentía su cuerpo, la rabia de Inuyasha parecía ser más fuerte, por lo que intentaba pararse por todos los medios para darle su merecido.

- Vamos, tranquilos. – Murmuró nerviosa la Miko, colocándose entre Inuyasha y Miroku. – Lo bueno es que todo está bien ahora.

- Me temo que no es así señorita Kagome. – Murmuró el Monje con seriedad, mirando hacía la montaña a lado dela Aldea. – Que una cantidad como ésta de espíritus ataquen al mismo tiempo una aldea no es algo normal…

Luego de haber actuado de una manera tan heroica y de haber protegido su aldea de esa manera, las personas estaban más que agradecidas con los viajeros. Su lugar para pasar la noche iba a ser la casa la más grande del pueblo, que en realidad era la más grande relativamente, más no era la más grande en la que ellos habían estado. Afuera las personas deseaban hacerles un banquete en su honor, usando la poca comida que tenían. Por supuesto, Kagome tuvo que negarse a tal ofrecimiento, un poco en contra de los deseos del joven híbrido.

Casi una hora después de la pelea, el grupo entero estaba reunido en una de las habitaciones en cuestión, discutiendo sobre el extraño suceso que acababan de presenciar.

- Como les dije, que un ejército así de grande y organizado de monstruos ataque a una aldea, y en especial a plena luz del día, no es para nada normal. – Mencionó el monje Miroku, el cual se encontraba sentado delante de sus demás compañeros. – Después de lo sucedido esta tarde, sólo puedo llegar a la conclusión de que estos seres estaban siendo controlados por alguien.

- ¿Por una persona? – Preguntó un poco confundida Kagome.

- No. En definitiva estos monstruos están siendo controlados por otro demonio, pero debe de ser uno muy poderoso para poder manipular ese número tan elevado.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de todos por completo; sólo conocían a un demonio con los poderes suficientes como para hacer algo así.

- ¡¿Será Naraku?! – Exclamó con energía Inuyasha, exaltándose y casi poniéndose de pie.

- Puede ser, pero en lo personal no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas. Sea quien sea, a juzgar por toda la atmósfera maligna que rodea a la aldea, me atrevo a pensar que se trata de un demonio que utiliza un poderoso Youryoku.

- ¿Youryoku? – Preguntó un poco confundida la sacerdotisa del futuro, al escucha una palabra un poco singular.

- Los seres humanos, en especial los monjes y sacerdotisas, podemos desarrollar una clase de energía que se conoce como Poder Espiritual. Usted debe de conocerlo señorita Kagome, ya que al arrojar sus flechas usted utiliza su poder espiritual. Al mismo tiempo los demonios tienen una energía semejante al poder espiritual. Esta energía es el Youryoku, el Poder Demoníaco.

Kagome pareció entender con facilidad el concepto. Los humanos tenían su propio poder o energía. Ella era capaz de verla en sus flechas y en las de Kykio, y también en algunos conjuros de Miroku, como el que acababa de hacer hace poco. Por otro lado, varios demonios que ellos habían conocido tenían también la habilidad de controlar cierta energía, entre ellos estaban Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y el propio Naraku.

- ¿Esa es la energía que utilizan Inuyasha y Shippou para atacar? – Preguntó con curiosidad la joven de cabello negro, inclinándose un poco hacía el monje.

- No sabía que esa energía tuviera un nombre. – Mencionó el pequeño niño zorro a la par.

- El caso es que igual que como no todos los humanos son capaces de usar su Poder Espiritual, no todos los demonios pueden usar a la perfección su Poder Demoníaco. La gente con un sentido espiritual desarrollado como el de nosotros es capaz de sentir el Jaki, el aura demoníaca que rodea a las criaturas espirituales. Sin embargo, sólo los demonios de alto nivel son capaces de usar su Poder Demoníaco.

Miroku no había terminado aún de hablar cuando se puso de pie y caminó hacia una de las puertas de la habitación, asomándose hacía el exterior, mirando de nuevo la misma montaña, rodeada por esa misma aura oscura y densa.

- Como el Jaki en esta zona es muy grande, el demonio debe de ser muy poderoso. Posiblemente tenga en su poder alguno de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon. – Miroku alzó su mano, señalando hacía la montaña a lo lejos. – Los demonios que atacaron esta tarde venían de esa dirección, de donde se encuentra esa montaña. Hable con los aldeanos sobre ese sitio. Al parecer en la cima se encuentra un antiguo templo que desde hace mucho tiempo está abandonado. Puede que la fuente de toda esta energía se encuentre en ese lugar.

- ¡Entonces vayamos! – Comentó de inmediato el Híbrido, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta, pasando justo frente a Miroku.

- Espera muchacho, la prisa no es buena para nadie. – Comentó con tranquilidad mientras lo veía salir al jardín.

- ¡¿Para qué perder el tiempo?!

Sin decir mucho más, Inuyasha se apresuró una vez más al campo de batalla sin el menor pudor, dejando atrás un largo y pesado suspiro por parte de sus compañeros.

- Ahí va otra vez. – Murmuraron casi todos al mismo tiempo, caminando con desgano detrás de él.

La única persona que parecía no estar muy consciente de lo que ocurría era Kagome, que tenía en su mente demasiados pensamientos combinados. En parte por la conversación que había oído entre Sango e Inuyasha, y en parte por todo lo que Miroku les acababa de contar hace unos segundos. Inuyasha, ese cabeza hueca, en esos momentos lo que más desea es convertirse en un demonio y despojarse por completo de ese lado humano que le regaló su madre. Pero no siempre fue así. Hubo un tiempo en el que deseó ser un humano, un humano completo… ¿Qué pasaría su Inuyasha se volviera un Demonio? ¿Qué pasaría si se convirtiera en humano? Sólo el futuro lo diría…

¿Qué ocurrirá cuando la Perla de Shikon sea completada?

- Kagome. – Escuchó que Sango le hablaba desde la puerta. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que mientras el resto salía de la habitación, ella se había quedado sentada en su lugar. – ¿Está todo bien?

- ¡Sí!, ¡Perdón! – Exclamó con fuerza la fuera, parándose de nuevo como pudo y acercándoseles con rapidez. – Démonos prisa antes de que se tonto de Inuyasha salga lastimado.

Sango siguió con su mirada como Kagome salía delante de ella. Había una plática pendiente entre ellos; eso no lo había olvidado. En cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, hablaría con ella de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora el grupo tenía que dirigirse a aquella montaña, ignorantes de lo que los esperaba en ese sitio, y de cómo la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon iba a tomar un camino diferente a partir de ese momento…

** FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas del Autor:** Estas son sólo algunas aclaraciones que dar sobre algunas dudas que pudieron haber surgido en la lectura de este capitulo:

En la Traducción al español no sea usaron explícitamente los conceptos de _ "Jaki"_ y_"Youryoku"_ o _"Youki"_. En la traducción si se menciona el _"El Poder Espiritual"_ con respecto a Kykio, Kagome y Miroku, pero no comentan sobre el poder de los demonios. Cuando las personas se referían a _ "Malas Energías"_, _"Presencia demoníaca"_, _"Presencia maligna"_ hablan del _"Jaki"_ que es una Mala Atmósfera o Mala Aura que rodea a los malos espíritus. El _"Youryoku"_ o _"Youki" _como lo menciona Miroku en este capitulo, es el poder de los demonios, como el Poder Espiritual; traducido sería _"Poder Demoníaco"_ más o menos. En la versión original de seguro lo habrán comentado, pero como en la versión traducida no lo explican muy claramente preferí colocarlo como explicación. Esto ayudará ya que más adelante se usa mucho estos términos y son importantes para la trama.

Atte.  
Wing Beelezemon – Wingzemon X


End file.
